Ddraig
by ItsEizanAgain
Summary: Issei's world took a sudden turn when he was given back his powers as Ultraman, learnt that he has past memories about himself and, discovering that supernatural exists. And he was going to get girls here, girls there, what could possibly go wrong? (Issei X Harem)(Love Live & Ultraman Geed X-over)
1. Chapter 1

**I have crippling depression.**

* * *

A moe otaku.

A rock fanatic.

And a mecha/tokusatsu enthusiast.

For fuck sake, those three words existed for a purpose.

And I realize around my surroundings…

Yeah, I'm a self hating retard, pervert and a loner.

Hyoudou Issei, this is my name that my beloved parents gave me since I was born on ninth of Janua-….

Okay, I really need to stop becoming sarcastic and specific at the same time and all the time. Why the hell would I talk to myself in my head so I can think that I am better than people these days and to cover the fact that I just need a companion.

Mentally-fucking this shit, I got up from my chair and slid my hands in my pockets, walking out from the noisy classroom which held quite some cancerous people inside.

The noisy and edgy kids that plays the hand-held device game while screaming loudly and swearing incoherent words.

The famous and popular-only-around-school teenagers, don't care whether they're males or females.

The gossipers. Most retarded ones.

…aaaand the self-proclaiming people that think they are cool and awesome but actually in my opinion(That I don't shove it in my ass), they are just teens that were traumatized as kids so they became like that.

Disclaim, your flames might work ineffectively on me and my author.

…

…

…

Holy crap, I really need to stop speaking these opinions to myself.

Huhh fine, as I'll enjoy walking through judgemental people and listening to those barely-audible whispers and mocks, let me tell you a fanfuckingtastic story about a troubled teenager.

I used to be a kind, helpful, cheerful, selfless and compassionate bimbo at the first year when I entered Kuoh Academy. Made some friends, met an enemy, studied through out the whole semester, achieve great results in academic and…. And…

I'm a virgin and I'll never get a girlfriend. Did I just said that randomly?.

As I advance through months and months in my life, I realized being this 'bimbo' only made me as a tool, as a doormat, as a feet wiper. My head being stepped on by people I thought they were nice to me and I spent my energy and time just for gaining attention.

I stopped being that, and looks like some people couldn't accept the fact and always bitched on my face everyday when I show no respect for them as something like 'Aniki' or boss. What the fuck people? I respected you as a classmate! Deal with it and move on you no life walking dead.

And that's it, I'm just living my life as a normal troubled teenager without actual friends and only communicates with 2D women on the screen. And I would never ever say I don't like it. I'm living my life cancer-free and relationship-free, all free and better than those horrible people.

But…

But… it's just that one fact. I still held kindness in my heart. I just need a true friend so I can express this personality to show how honest and true I am in relationships. I don't care if I got a homeless man as a friend, a seven year old innocent kid or an old experienced war veteran, I just need someone so I can become how I used to be true and kind.

Huhh, now that's all stardust by now. Getting a 'friend' was like my non-sexual wet dream. Except when I have this childhood friend of mine. But I don't know where he went off when suddenly his family moved to another place. 'BEST' friend indeed.

As I walk out of the main front door of the school building, I took a 180 degree scan in front of me, detecting no more people insight and then just kept on walking to the place that I wish to go and spend my recess time with it.

But just when I step foot outside that I could get a good look at the school building…

I saw _her_ …

Standing in front of the class window on the second floor, her black short hair tied into two pigtails gently waves as the breeze flow through it, her petite body that could only allow me to see her upper body.

I could see her, and she could even see me.

Our eyes both met each other for a brief moment…

And of course, my life is not a romance anime. The girl avert her gaze immediately after she noticed me gawking at her. No sakura petals at all, and one part of the sky was sunny and one part of it seems it's going to heavily rain.

And I was… looking at her…

…Staring at her… like a creep.

Possibly scaring her off because I have the looks of a pervert(At least I'm honest at myself).

And I didn't meant to peep on those kendo club girls last week just because I found a major crack at the wall of their changing room outside and I generously wanted to patch it up with cement so I can fix it but by the time I brought a steel trowel and a bucket of cement, they thought I was peeping and chased me away and then beat me physically but what they didn't know was I was hurt mentally.

I AM a pervert. But I won't even dare to steal a virginity or a first time from people who don't love me or I don't love.

Whyyyyyyy.

WHYYYY!.

Now… now everyone views me as a perverted retard!

…and.

And….

No one will ever wants to become my friend… hell… even a girlfriend.

…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAGHHHH FUCK! THIS IS WHY I WILL NEVER GET A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!.

"DAAMNIIIIIIITTT!."

"Kyaaa!."

I immediately stopped screaming to the skies when I heard a yelp beside me.

"Good grief, you scared me there. Are you okay?."

I couldn't hide it. If this was a Tom And Jerry cartoon, then one of my eyes would just look at the person, and another straight out pops out of my eyes to look at those bountiful gravity defying boobs.

Hoooooo…

"I'm so sorry! I'm fine!."

I couldn't help but taking a step back and then bowed in apology! The last thing I want is to destroy my own reputation for things I did on my own!.

I continued to stare down at the floor in crippling nervousness. Biting my lower lip in hope that she'll just leave me alone or something else that isn't bad!.

But what I expected did not come, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and then I look up, gawking like a dork as the goddess infront of me just smiled.

"Straight up, don't be so shy around me Hyoudou-kun."

"Erhh.. ohh."

The last thing I anticipated was she was gonna walk away and tell her friends about me being crazy or a retard or something.

But this… the bishoujo in front of me was none other than the famous Occult Research Club president herself...

"T-Thank you Rias Gremory-san…"

* * *

Holy crap did I just have an actual conversation with a beautiful, Caucasian, rich-looking girl that looks like she came out from a shounen-harem anime that supposed to be the mate of a harem protagonist throughout the whole series.

Aaaaand did I mentioned I got my biker's license at the age of fifteen?. I didn't wanna touch about my family origins and issues because of it. I hate talking about my household.

Back to the original topic, I just had a talk with a girl… FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWO YEARS HOLY COW.

Even if it's short… she was nice to me. Probably because she was the girl that I met last year, I lend her an umbrella in the rain and she never got the time to give it back to me.

So… the whole talk consists of remembering her… and about the umbrella.

Disappointed, but at the same time it's a win.

I arrived at my planned destination before I go home. Signalling my Yamaha R1 to the left and then rode it into the driveway, I slowly pushed the brake and lower the clutch as I enter the pavements.

[Welcome to MgRonalds, what would you like to have?.]

I grinned as I slide my helmet's visor up.

* * *

Yeah… I bought a cheese burger from MgRonalds… that's it.

What? You thought that I was gonna come out from the drive thru with an armor or I will become Kamen Rider of some sort? Wtf no.

But now, I can't help but feel irritated by the fact this annoying person is going to drive my head annoyed again.

"Issei."

At the far side of the luxurios hallway behind me, I could hear the voice called out to me in a stern manner.

I turned my sight around with a sour face as I look off to the person.

"Kazimori-san."

The man walked with his hands behind him like a powerful leader threatening his failed minions, a mind hard to read as his face always have put on a stern mask of expression.

"Saturday, you bought four espressos with extra caffeine from Starcups and drank it all alone in one go, to remind yourself that social media adds with cancerous people and too many cringeful emojis tastes bitter than high caffeine coffee."

Ahhhhhhh why does he have to be so smart and correct all the time?. By the way, don't watch the Emoji movie.

"Monday, you ate five glasses of Baskin Robbin's deluxe ice cream in a row until you are charged to the hospital for brain freeze, reminding yourself that how cold girls act towards you when you have been treating them with kindness."

Ohhh boy.

"Tuesday, it's all about the bass you said, or mumbled when you drank five tins of Mountain Dew and bags of Dorito chips and attempted to smoke Northern Light weed if it wasn't for me stopping you."

"For crying out loud Kazimori-san, can you just leave me alone?." I said as I face palmed at how he said all of my recent thoughtless actions. Seriously, stop.

"And today, its cheeseburger for dinner." He stopped right infront of me and then held cheesily puts a hand under his chin, observing. "So what happened?."

I sighed and held the cheese burger up.

"The cheese burger is undoubtly a delicious fast food. The combination of the cheese and beef is juicy and meaty, but if there is a thing that I distaste, it would be the pickle slices in it." I looked up at him with stern eyes and finish my conclusion. "There is a bad underneath a good thing."

Kazimori-san raised an eyebrow at my claiming.

"Looking at you, you could become the second Confuscious or Lao Tzu."

"I prefer becoming like Nietzsche."

The brown-haired butler nodded his head in approval at me.

"So, something good and bad happened today?."

"Hai…"

We ended up in silence, before Kazimori-san voices out.

"Issei, your fathe-…"

"Don't. Talk. About. HIM."

…

"No matter what your choices are, you must become the future manager of this company Issei. Hyoudou Industries matter to the balance of the military research and equipment that the government demands. This is our future, this is YOUR future Issei. You have to-…"

"Future? My future? My future is to manage a company of mass development of chaos?. How long are you gonna realize that the money my father makes from this is gonna be the money that offers a wide hole on an innocent child's chest?. A hundred dollar is equal to another death of an innocent. War, war is nothing Kazimori-san. It doesn't give the answer to all of humanity." I slowly lowered my gaze from Kazimori-san's eyes and then just gazed through the floor… muttering these words…

"Just… just ignored despair. None of we humans care for what other suffer anyway…"

I'm out of here, sick of these company and family things. Family? I am the only son of the Hyoudou household. My mother passed away when I was young and my father is nowhere in my sight or story. He doesn't care about me at all. Probably he's out there doing shit or even smoking on shit.

"I… I'll go inside my room… do not to disturb me…"

Despite how annoying this person could be… Kazimori-san was the one taking care of me since my mother passed away.

Before I could vanish out of his sight, he said his last. "Issei."

I stopped in my tracks for a brief second.

And then he utters. "Your mother loves you, and your father… he is proud of you."

"I don't know… I don't care…"

…

Then I vanished from his sight. Walking to my room like I always do, ignoring the mass of workers passing by. My room used to be private, but now that my father's company seem to grow larger, the number of production rates, workers and profit grew and grew.

"Hyoudou… Industries. I would never become the root behind the mass production of what is fundamentally chaos… "

I silently muttered before I entered my room and then locked it, keeping whatever people away from my privacy.

 _ **[Nekoworks! Nekopara desu!]**_

* * *

He is a man, a man of his word, a man of his actions, a man who takes responsibility for what he causes.

And though… it's hard to be a father…

Kazimori walked away from the last place he stood after confronting a troubled youngster. Now, it wasn't the time to worry about what would he deal in his life as an adolescent. Kids are meant to be troubled and then close their own problems anyway.

As he strodes his path across the hallway, he was greeted respectfully by his underlings from groups of workers, technicians, architects, mechanical engineers, scientists and honored investors that wished to see how their investment was well going.

However, half of his mind wished that they were 'human' so negotiations with other humans could be… much easier..

His mind can stand still how it wants, but even his hands couldn't stop shaking and sweating when this thought came across his mind.

The Apocalyptic Beast... And Belial…

He stood still with his hands behind his back, bending his body over slightly and proceed to scanning his iris identification. The steel armored door slides open, and then with another sliding down behind it. Revealing fully a mechanical lab sounding with metal bashing metal, hot wielding tools and gassy liquids bubbling with steam.

"Attention!." One of the two security guards halted and then gave the honored Stark a determined salute. The butler walked pass the guards with a short salute and then proceed to stride to where he wishes.

Then he stopped.

Stopped, right infront of what he will call humanity's and all species's hope. The one and only operating device that could be handled by a gifted child. A sentient man made and a collaboration with extra-ordinary beings which has no limit to it's potential as long as the user keeps walking on the right path and does what he wishes…

The weight on the user's shoulder will be heavy. But with great power, comes great responsibility…

Hahhh, what kind of person he is to suddenly put a weight on someone's life…

"Kami-sama, please protect my son and gift him with the power of The City Of Light…"

There would be that moment, he will prepare his son to battle for humanity's sake.

It's enough for time-looping, the time will come soon.

The time _he_ will end this madness and stop the world from destruction.

* * *

" _Submit to your destiny! DDRAIG!."_

What… what is this…

" _Wake up Issei! Don't die on me!."_

Who… who's there?

" _A being from another universe with unlimited potential, this is you Ise."_

 _Another dream… this must be from watching too many sci-fi movies…_

" _Balance Breach; Ultraman!."_

" _Balance Disruption; Ultraman Belial!."_

" _Balance Breakdown; Welsh Dragon Ddraig!."_

" _Fusion Drive!."_

Come on… I just wanna wake up at 2 AM so I can know I will have more sleep time…

" _I love you Ise! Don't you love me as well!?."_

* * *

 **[Rise and shine goshujin! If you don't wake nyaa, I'm gonna slide inside your-..]**

 _ **TAPP**_

Morning. Thursday. May 17.

"Shit. I'm still alive." Hyoudou Issei. Moe otaku, metal fanatic and mecha enthusiast.

And what's special, he's a pervert. And well aware of what he is doing with his humorously pathetic life.

Holy shit, what was that dream. He really must stop binge watching movies before going to sleep from now on.

This is his another usual morning routine. Get up at 5:30, take a morning bath, groom his hair, brush his teeth, wash his face, wear his uniform, say goodbye to his waifus and figurines, kiss his guitar, take breakfast and then ride to school. Sound's like mine wow.

Issei got up from his bed, he was wearing a white t shirt and blue striped boxers. The brown haired adolescent scanned his spacious but anime, rock bands and tokusatsu things filled room. Especially the brilliant collections of Frame Arms Girl plastic model kits complete with custom paint and blush finish arranged marvelously among his other moe figurines. What a good way to show how perverted and fucked up you are by just thinking the image of you masturbating to it.

Huhh, he has plenty of money and time anyway. Not like he's gonna boast about this. He would like to just, enjoy the companion of what would he called his own fantasy world.

Now, he shouldn't waste anymore time. As much as he hates it, fuck school.

He walks slumply from his bed to the bathroom in his own master bedroom. Entering the luxurious atmosphere the bathroom can offer to its owner for a pleasurable bath time and masturbating AND self-loathing.

Already half nude just with his boxers on, Issei got in the shower and turned on the hot heavy sprinkles that are just right enough to give relaxation. Once Issei has done showering and bathing his body, he got out from the shower and went to the sink. Scanning his own appearance, he had no idea why the word 'Disgusting' was the first to came up in his mind.

Looking at his hair, it was soaking wet from the shower and the long bangs he had was disrupting his vision. Issei grabbed a small towel hanging beside him and then began to dry off his hair, and then grabbed a blower to blow off his hair down with cold air. Fun fact, he used to have no sense of fashion and happily wants his hair bald. Until one day he came to a realization that he needs to at least look a bit good looking so people won't stare him in disgust anymore.

Once he had wash his face and brushed his teeth, Issei got out from the shower with a towel draped at his lower body, Shaking slightly because of the cold air his AC room was breathing. He then approached his closet and opened it's door, taking out a set of Kuoh academy's uniform with a red under shirt.

He got it all in just a minute. Done and set in his uniform, Issei grabbed his schoolbag and slumped it on his shoulder. Before exiting his room, Issei took a last look at his own world and then close the iron door with a soft clank.

Outside.

It wasn't that hard, but the atmosphere of his 'home' wouldn't be that pleasing if he was exiting from his home with a bunch of workers and engineers entering the main gate of the factory.

The sight in front of him was a full view of the waterfront, ships and boats honking for signals, the lighthouse still lighting up it's beacon to guide ships to the harbor and the loud bustling trucks driving to their respective destinations. And to describe another thing about this factory, it is well guarded by security of the Self Defense Organization. Issei walked out from the entrance and then approached his private garage located beside the guard house.

And then he came out from the garage riding his usual Yamaha R1 wearing a helmet, accessories and a black bomber jacket with black gloves. Well more like, riding out with swag if he was the one to say it. He got his own license at fifteen(Illegally), now he is seventeen, he could just give a fuck to the police.

Entering the second gear, Issei accelerated his bike out from the main gate with a loud rocketing roar, alarming people that think whoever just rode that bike is an asshole.

In his fifth gear, Issei was on high speed at the highway. If there is a list for things he likes, speed was on his fifth. The vibration on his butt, the tunnel effect on his vision, the blaring roar of the custom exhaust and the G pressure from the speed, it was like marijuana to him. He shouldn't go on full speed, but he forgot he shouldn't. How unfortunate as the trip from his resident to school only took ten minutes with the speed he was on.

At the school gate, Issei parked his bike at the parking lot. Ignoring the groups of people that he would call 'failures', mocking Issei just because he rides a superbike to school. Great, as years and ages advance, now people are calling good people what essentially is the opposite of it. Are we walking back to where humanity began? From ape to human to?...

Demons?.

Issei… he… he didn't like it at once. At all. He just stepped foot into the school and the next thing he knew was pairs of eyes. Looking at him… staring… glaring… mocking and judging… . Issei wouldn't blame it on them, he knew he was the one to fucked himself up.

Issei walked without any care about the people around him, entering the school building and then moved to his shoe locker. Once he already replaced his shoes and stuffing his gloves and jacket inside the locker. Issei went off when suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a girl in her second year… peeking on him. She had brown tea hair with light brown eyes. She has a petite figure and it was hard to decide if she can be categorized as a loli or a schoolgirl.

The girl quickly noticed her disguise was found out and immediately ran off flustered.

'Whats with that girl… is she looking at someone else?.' Issei narrowed his eyes and nervously turned back at where the girl could possibly look at.

Another moment where he would call his own phenomena. Because it rarely happens.

Oh well, not like this matter is going to stick in his head forever. Issei then went off to his class in the third floor.

The brown haired guy slumped his head on the desk, before placing his arms around it and he began to wonder in his own thought while waiting for homeroom to begin. At least they had this cold air blowing so it wouldn't be sweaty and hot in this class.

But goddamn, there were classmates having conversations and gossiping about these days scandal and people, he wished that he can create a device that can make people just shut the fuck up or a machine that can shove people's opinions in their own goddamn rectum.

Boy, wasn't sleeping the best solution to fade away all those voices, to forget what matters and let time skip to let his day become really short.

Until he felt something being thrown at him. It was a scrunched up paper, and Issei knew it and WHO did it. It's just, trying to rise up and be brave wasn't the best idea to him.

He tried to ignore it, and then back to drifting in his own dream.

But then, the second came.

And then the third.

The fourth.

Issei quickly rose up from his chair and turned around to his back with a fierce hot glare on his face. There were multiple delinquents gathering at the back of the class, smirking and laughing at him with their eyes full of evil and satisfaction of successfully trolling their victim.

"You! You threw those papers at me did you!?." Glaring off to one of the delinquents, Issei shot his index finger at a guy who had bleached hair and the body of a rugby player. In fact, he was thrice bulkier than Issei. It took some balls for Issei to do it, but Issei was no scaredy cat when someone interrupts him.

"What are you nuts? Fix your own brain first and then come back to see me so I can beat you up." The _–bitch-_ bully freely said. Until he notices Issei was still glaring at him with full of hate, he got up from his seat and then rose up his chest along with his loyal minions behind him. "You wanna pick a fight kiddo? Come on lets go to the gym behind so we can see who's stronger punk!. Come! Let's play tough baby!."

Issei knew they were just some bunch of kids proclaiming themselves as an affiliation with a gang. But in these situations, where 'Detroit VS Everybody' , he knows when to surrender and when to fight back with his spicy sarcasm.

As how much does he hate it, Issei shuts his mouth and then sat back on his chair. Forgetting the bullies who tried to start a fight, Issei was on his own. For crying out loud… his heart was beating like shit when they got up and provoking him. But Issei truly, truly doesn't want to start a fight.

When homeroom began, it was maths. At once, Issei have never liked the idea of learning maths… nor learning maths with the teacher. Nor learning maths while he sat just in front with the bully behind him.

"…Hey."

Issei swung his back around to see quietly face the retard behind him. With a casual manner, the delinquent orders "Lend me your correction tape."

Not wanting to argue or reply, Issei passed him his correction tape and then returned to his own business.

A couple of moments later… Issei was awakened with the sudden projectile thrown on his desk. When Issei got a closer look at it…

It was his correction tape… empty and broken.

Issei then heard multiple silent giggles behind him. It was obvious to him, this was another form of bullying that Issei could handle, but couldn't cope with it because the feeling of his own dignity crumbling apart... . Issei knew they would always do things that can trigger Issei's nerves, but the boy let his guard down and then boom, he just got been played… again.

* * *

Classes and classes ended. And it was now lunch hour.

Despite Issei's hate against the people around him, his stomach was rapping hungry over and over since the last class. Mighting up his gut and for the sake of food, the untitled brown haired guy got up from his chair and began to head the class's exit…

Where those temes' are hanging with the guys from other classes.

Issei has two options he made and will struggle to chose forever even though outside it was only seconds passing.

One, exit from the back door where those bastards are hanging. Result, get out immediately without them being suspicious at you. Consequences, may get pushed over and they'll use the word 'accident' as a another ridicolous excuse.

Two, exit from the second door where there are no people. Result, the bullies will get suspicious and then WILL chase you with unreasonable curiosity and out of sheer intent to just bully you.

Tchh, picking the second option will might cause uproar along the hallways.

And it's obvious, Issei with a carefree mask walked to the back door without even making any eye contact at those bullies – Who were staring at him with what Issei would call: Homosexual stares.

No it wasn't just it, glares, stares, mockeries and judges. That was it. Behind those two orbs human possesses, he could feel the tense atmosphere every time those appeared around him. His heart was beating at an abnormal pace, if he was to fight now-..

No, he couldn't. The blood was draining out from his legs and arms. He couldn't even grip or clench his fist for an attack, he was NOT a scaredy cat, but every time Issei was preparing for a potential dog fight, this feeling lands on him like a bitching bricks falling at him.

Stepping foot outside, Issei was suddenly got pushed from the side and bumped painfully at the door frame, though Issei immediately walked away after being pushed at.

The pain on his shoulder hurts, but nothing was more painful than those fake pity stares that was coming from the other students who wouldn't want to budge in.

Issei left the hallways that belonged to the row of his class, leaving the glares and laughter of the bullies that echoed throughout the staircase Issei was going down, heading to the cafeteria with a heart crumbling apart.

At the staircase, Issei didn't even spot it, but suddenly, he was greeted(Attacked) by a pair of HUGE bombshells that was bumped on his skinny chest.

It was…

Oppai!?.

With a face full of shock and confusion, Issei shot his head up to see the beautiful sight of the ravenette's featured and detailed face. Her expression with mix of embarassment and a slight S&M smile drew on her lustful lips as her eyes appealingly closed but at the same time, staring at him with mixes of views that Issei doesn't know.

"Ara – ara, careful there little one. You'll might end up drowning in sand~."

With a loud flustered gasp, Issei quickly backed away and then ran off after apologizing. Leaving the girl in surprise… and also interest after seeing how shy the boy could be.

Thank god, there were no other people when the incident happened. It was just him, the BEAUTIFUL senpai he just bumped into and the feeling of worry inside Issei that the senpai will hate him and tell her friends to stay away from him.

And who was she to call him little!? He's 175 for fuck sake!.

Issei arrived at the cafeteria a lot quicker… not like he expected to but it's a good thing it did. The cafeteria was filled with bustling noises from students and the sound of the news channel on the hanging TV at the corner.

As Issei lines up at the fairly long waiting line with face masked with a cool expression, oh wait no.

Who was he kidding, he was fucking sweating due to the people around him. It doesn't seem like everyone was judging him, but the invisible glares, the one Issei thought it was staring at him but no, it was just apart of his imagination but how could he get over it? He was traumatized from being left alone at the first place.

Alright, buy the food and get the fuck outta here. Buy the food, get the fuck out. Buy food, gtfo. Food and then-…

Issei swung his head slowly to his left, where sat the students who were enjoying their meal as they chatted to each other.

Correction: It's the fucking Kendo Club girls.

At the spot where Issei was looking at, one of the girls randomly turned her head to the right, but then angrily narrows her eyes and tensed her face muscles in disgust after noticing the teme that peeped on her and her friends last week.

Issei immediately recognized the glare, and hastily avert his head away. In return, Issei could only hear the clear voices of the girl's negative opinions and bad talks about him.

What's wrong with them… can't they see that day he was only helping?... . They already beat him till bruises were literally marked on him, why can't they just leave him alone afterwards…?

Why?. Why life has to be this harsh on him?. What did he do wrong anyway?...

* * *

With a stomach full and a sore heart, Issei made his way upstairs to the rooftop. There was half an hour before homeroom begins, so of course being the definition of Deus Ex-Vagina-… I mean god of time Deus Ex-Machina that I just made up, Issei would want to spend his precious time really really good.

With thinking and self judging. And also enjoying the possible gastric because he was going to do YOLO by drinking two cans of caffed coffee.

Twisting the knob and opening the door, Issei was greeted by the breezy winds that was blowing on his home land on the warm sunny day.

But after stepping foot outside, Issei instantaneously noticed another person at the far end in front of him. She happens to be randomly spacing out on free will.

And also…

It was the girl from yesterday whom Issei saw. She was looking fine, Issei gotta admit she was at the nearest spot where Issei's dream girlfriend is.

However and of course, Issei caught wind she was one of the popular kids around school. Worship, fanned and probably have their heads full of egoism.

And it might be the best, to stay away from it and give up the plan.

But he didn't.

He heard a sob. The first breaking sob escaped from a despairing person's mouth… like the first earthquake hitting a land… and then the tsunami will come…

So does silent tears afterwards. It was slow, and obviously it was trying to hold itself back to remain calm and steady.

After all…

Who wants to watch you cry anyway?... and WHO wants to listen to your misery when you're in hard times.

It was the very understanding that Issei came to understand and developed a compassion for those who felt that way.

They were the only one there. And here's his chance to do it.

Issei turned back from the staircase to the girl who was still staring at the blue, hands clamped on her chest and body standing still. The girl should notice by now, that a person was walking off to her. She should wipe off the tears right now, but why does she have to care?.

Who cares for her anyway? All the people around her are absolute fakeness. The definition of fake. The fakes of fake. Worshiping her because the actual intent was trying to get publicity, getting a popular friend to boast about and trying, TRYING to get under her skirt.

Well that idea was about to die as Issei was abruptly beside her. The boy was staring at the same blue sky as she did. Not making any eye contact at all as the two stood right beside together.

Then there was silence, the girl has been holding back the noise escaping her cracking voice as only tears was flowing down on her cheeks.

Being the gentleman that he is deeply inside, or that's what Issei would like to think, he was the one to inquire with hope that she won't answer as if she was on an interview.

"Why are you crying?."

As cute and short the girl is, she wiped off the flowing tears where the source was her left eye with her sleeve, still not making eye contact nor turning her head to Issei. "It's none of your business." The girl answered coldly.

Issei knows exactly what was going on. Judging by the past encounter he saw her with her 'friends' and 'worshipers', he knew that she may lost or got rid of those fake friends, or receiving the ultimate realization that boys was just trying to get under her skirt this whole damn time.

Sighing, Issei muttered the keyword he knew how to bait her curiosity. "Some people are fake, don't you think?."

The girl abruptly froze in place, her eyes stared down for a brief moment before she actually began to catch interest in the title.

"I too have felt the same way as you. The ironic fate of suddenly becoming alone one day without people wanting you anymore. At first I was devastated, but the second I rise, I swore I will never become a tool ever again. This is life, not an anime or some drama show." Issei said as he wiped his nose with his thumb and then turned his head around to the girl.

"Now, I'm not the best counselor I can be, but I'm used to listen problems and giving advics." This girl seems innocent. Issei paused for a moment as he dug his hand under his blazer, taking out a can of coffee to be offered. "Here, drink this. If you're ready, I would gladly hear to what you have to blurt out." Issei said with a non-creepy smile on his face, offering the coffee in his hand to the girl.

Surprisingly, to Issei, the girl momentarily stared at his face before hesitatingly taking the coffee with a small "Thanks." from her. Opening the coffee with a silent hiss and then taking a sip from it, the girl stared down with consideration scribbling all over her face. Should she trust him? No no no, as how nice does he sounds, this guy might be one of the people who only desired for her beauty and appearance.

But then, it was worth to relief the burden from her shoulders if she gets to let everything out.

It was the first time Issei seen her this cold and lonely, usually, Issei saw her as the most bubbly and cheerful around her 'friends.' But it seems, things are different after the tables were turned anyway. Issei too, took out his own coffee, opening it up and taking a long sip from it before returning to whine out at the blue.

"Ano…" Issei was alarmed at the sudden call the girl made. He remained cool as he turns his head to the girl, who was cutely holding the can with her two midget-y hands.

"Can I… can I trust you?." The girl muttered, her pink-red eyes darting at Issei's with obvious glimps of hope written in her eyes.

And then he answered. "If you choose to, then you can." He smiled.

Smiled. Not the smile the girl was expecting for. It was godly different than the smile she has ever seen in her whole life. Instantly, she put her honesty on the line, taking a deep long breath, shutting her eyes closed and then began to blurt out everything.

"I felt betrayed. Today, I was left behind by all of my friends that I thought I could rely on, but I was dead wrong when they all said bad things about me and left me all on my own. And then I came to a realization that everybody just sees me as a person not worth considering as a friend… they just saw me as a tool and someone meant to be toyed." She paused for a moment, she sobbed under her breath as she wiped another one of her tears that escaped her eyes. "I don't wanna become like that… What have I ever done to receive this kind of treatment? All I have wanted was to achieve my dream and to have friends! Living a life happily as a youth!."

Issei blinked strangely.

This… this is the first time Issei met a person who has experienced the same misery as his. The story the girl told was almost the exact copy of Issei's own.

To even begin with, Issei coped with it quite well on his own. But since this is the first time he would actually advice someone(With a good manner), he didn't know what to tell her to do.

But instead, it's best to tell her that someone has been living his life more miserable than hers. Because at least this time, someone was there to take her hand and pull her up.

"Hehe, if you think your's is more screwed up, you should listen to mine." Issei said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, massaging it slightly as he noticed the girl's eyes was staring back at him.

The girl's memories began to surge back in her about the person who abruptly appeared beside her just awhile ago. And then, her eyes flinched briefly in shock as she just came to a sudden insight that the boy beside her was _that_ rumored loner everyone has been talking badly about.

"So it's you…" The girl said silently, but didn't stop Issei from beginning to talk.

Surprisingly, she was the one who was curious to listen carefully to Issei's.

"Well, I had these kind of harsh moments before and there wasn't a single person who had came to me to give me back pats or a shoulder to cry on. Ah, well. The world is meant for us to survive alone anyway." Issei took a sip before he continued. "Back to the point, even though the impact is great and harsh, losing those fake friends is something to be glad off. You shouldn't weep because you realized you're just some non worthy piece of waste, it's them who needs to realize they're below than crap. If they couldn't see the good in you, then they're the ones who are totally wrong." Issei stated his short speech with a mocking snort in the end.

"There are 6 billion people on this planet. If you'll cry over the lost of some friends who couldn't take you serious, than you are blind to the other more worthy people who could offer you a better and healthy relationship."

The girl was taken aback, but in the end she had this feel she should protest "But! I just couldn't get over with it!. I already felt small, and I feel much more smaller after what happened!. And after that! No one! And no one ever looked at me the same way again!." The girl burst into emotional tears afterwards, crying in front of a total stranger who she didn't cared if he sees her like this.

"…I was hurt…, and no one came over back to me…"

"So then why am I here with you?."

The girl widen her eyes in another baffling recognition. She immediately felt her tears stopped as she averted herself to the boy beside her.

Issei snorted "I came here out of random intent, then I found you and decided it was best to stay away from people like you because… you know? Famous?. But suddenly I am here, a total stranger to you who was willing to offer you a shoulder to cry on." Issei said as he bravely, BRAVELY, placed his right on the girl's head, giving a small noogie to it as the girl felt an unusual comforting warmth from it.

"If you are sincere in any form of friendships, prove it by at least making friends with someone who understands you and appreciates the time they spend with you. Think again, I experienced the same way as you are when I was in the first years but I survived till' this third year, alone." Issei took his last sip from the coffee and then turned away from the girl. "Remember. Remember this, but first, forget about those friends who left you behind. If you couldn't start a new friendship, next year isn't short for us. There is a whole wide choices of more worthy people in college if you are willing to." Issei finished as he began to walk away after saying a short goodbye at the girl.

Boy, Issei never felt this 'mature feeling' at all. But he knew, he has given a person another reason to live. For the first time…

"Wait!."

Issei stopped in his tracks as the girl from before called out to him. Issei slowly turned his self over to the direction of the girl who was looking at him with relieved eyes. Not like before which had this emotionless giving up orbs that Issei couldn't let go.

A smile formed on her face as the wind blew calmly at her hair "Please… tell me. What's your name?." She pleaded with her hands braced on her chest and legs closed tightly as she waited for Issei's response.

Issei gently let his lips form a smile on his face "Hyoudou Issei..."

The loli brunette straightaway formed a happy expression on her face, amazingly even after Issei knew how she felt during her sudden breakdown.

But the one Issei expected, but was shocked to hear was;

"My name is-… my name is Nico Yazawa!. It's nice to meet you!." Nico immediately bent her body down in appreciation towards Issei.

Issei was taken aback—wait no holy fuck did – did she just!?.

"..urhh – AHH! It's nice to meet you too Yazawa-san!." Seeing that not doing so would be awkward, Issei also bent his body to Nico who was gripping her fist tightly.

They both stood properly, and Nico was the one to thank Issei again "Thanks, for letting me know how precious I am to myself."

Issei snorts as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "Nahh it was nothing, it was my… parent who gave me this advice and told me to be my own self."

There was silence for a moment as Issei blinked strangely at the girl who was still darting her eyes at him. But it seems, the girl just wanted to say something afterwards. And Issei didn't expect a whole new level of invitation to him.

"Can we… meet here again? Tomorrow, during lunch!."

Issei stared shockingly, and then he realized.

He couldn't just reject the invitation.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow!." Issei said as he walked away with a hum, moving towards the staircase with perfect posture of calmness as he took step and step to the door.

And then he closed it.

Issei didn't realize until now that his heart was beating as hell when the girl first acted like she was going to confess the three holy words to him. IT! IT WAS AS IF-…

GOD DAMN IT THAT GIRL WAS ABNORMALLY CUTE!.

Issei collapsed as he leaned on the wall as a support, beginning to maintain his breath as possible to avoid him from fainting.

Did he just… did he just like…, started the beginning of a beautiful relationship?...

Later that day, everyone(except Nico) noticed the bubbly aura around Issei running around the whole school happily.

* * *

The Next Day…

Now he fucking gets it. And the WHY behind the reason she was left behind by her club mates.

"And then I just told that they're doing choreography wrong! Some of them are not-…"

To begin with, do not even start the topic when Issei came here like they promised and suddenly the girl out of nowhere jumped in like a ninja and said "Nico – Nico – Nii!." At him.

So basically, she really did got left behind by those fake friends of hers, but he didn't expected to hear that she also lost her club members that day.

Then, Issei came to hear that she, the girl, Nico created an Idol club by herself and some recruited members. However, the reason why her clubmates left the club was Nico's setting and preference was too DAMN HIGH. Of course no one would enjoy the idea of being controlled and told to what to do to yourself.

"MOOUU! Nico never felt so angry that day! Nico eventually chased them away out!. What a bunch of failures! Then one of them sai-…"

Boy, she recovered quickly.

As much as how Issei pities her because the lost of her friends, he pities her MUCH more because of being this abrasive… at least in a way because she was new to this. One by one of her team members gave up on her because Nico's goal to become an idol was too much for them and they couldn't keep up with her skills.

Did he.. did he made the right choice? Or he picked the wrong person.

Though… if Issei is going to start a friendship between her, then he has to stick with her for awhile. She may look innocent, and he was going to be honest here, some part of her was actually shit, Issei's gotta admit it. And ALSO!, she's still innocent.

She's loud, way too bubbly, abrasive, a bit autistic and childish.

And that's cute, because her alternate part was more caring, kind, lovely and a heartwarmer.

Atleast she's way more different than those girls who fake their friendship. She deserved people better than them.

"Hey Ise! Are you listening!?."

"Yeahhh yeah…."

Nico narrowed her eyes as she puffed out her pinkish cheeks.

"Nico can't believe you're the same person who Nico saw yesterday…"

Issei raised a brow at the claiming.

"And why would that be?."

The brunette tskk'd.

"Because the one Nico met yesterday came to her like a noble knight. Coming to me like Nico was a princess destined to be saved to claim the title and honor the knight dreamt."

Wait, she saw him in that way!?.

"That's… sweet of you. No one ever said something like that to me." Issei blushed as he scratched his cheek in embarassment.

"Nope, now that's all destroyed when I knew you weren't paying attention to me."

Grrrgghhh this girl!.

"Uhhh demo!. I shouldn't be playing around for a moment right now! Nico should start recruiting members, or… or Nico would never achieve her dream to become an idol!." The loli brunette gripped her cheeks as she freaked out her brains when the blood begins to drain out from her head.

Speaking about her dream to become an idol… .

She aint gonna reach it if she keep rolling her way like this.

"I'll be honest here, you're not going anywhere if you keep your bars that high." Did Issei just directly blurted that out.

She was already loud, and she became louder when Issei voiced out his 'honesty'."OOOOOHHHH NANI!?."

Issei began to talk as he facepalmed, letting a small gap between his finger so his left eye wasn't obsecuring his vision of Nico. "Look, first of all, you need to stop forcing people to their limits. People are not machines, you shouldn't tell them to become who they are not."

"Gah!?." It hit Nico like a thousand red bricks falling on her. If that wasn't enough, trust me, I'm an engineer and gray bricks weigh heavier than red bricks.

"Then, stop acting really autistic. Childish is okay, but people aren't going to take you serious if you act really really weird around."

"Geh!?." Then it comes, gray bricks. Tons of them.

"Lastly, take real serious of it. Stating verbally isn't going to prove that you really want to become an idol."

"Hare…" Weirdly, Nico didn't mind a brick wall that said "Despair" falling on her.

Until now, Issei just noticed what he said was terrible as Nico was lying slumply on the ground as if she gave up the burden on her shoulders.

"But! I don't mean you're bad or some sort!. Its just you need some fixing here and there to improve yourself!. You're already almost to perfect and have the potential of becoming a great idol, so it wouldn't be impossible to achieve your dream to become an idol!."

"Really!?." Abruptly, Nico returned to her normal self from the compliment Issei gave.

"Yeahh… to be honest. You're cute, beautiful and delightful… . You also have the charms and spirits to become a fantastic idol. So-…" Issei stopped mid tracks when he noticed Nico was rather, sitting with a cute posture as she looked down at the floor with her bangs obsecuring her eyes.

Issei was beginning to freak out at first, but looks like someone's playing erotic when Nico rose her head up with her face full of ecstasy and rosy hazes as her heart shaped eyes darted endlessly at the madly blushing Issei.

"Yan~ So that's how you look at me as Ise~. If you-..If you keep-… staring at me like that~, Nico is gonna-…"

 _ **DONGGG**_

As smoke rapidly hissed out from the place where Issei karate chopped on Nico's head. Oh wait, Issei's scream speaks for itself…

"…oooooooooOOOOOWWWWW!." Issei took his own right hand and hastily blew it as pain keeps stinging on what possibly is his torn muscle finger. "They really didn't call you thicked skulled for nothing! Ouch ouch ouch ouch!."

"Muuu what was that for!? Eventhough it doesn't hurts, its still rude to hit a girl like that! Don't you know ladies are the most fragile beings men has to take knowledge of!?." Nico said as she puffed her cheeks with both of her hands on her waist.

Issei's cry baby in pain expression immediately replaced with a stern narrowing glare. "Hentai, ero girl. Virginity isn't just that undisturbed hymen down there, but your face expression and personality traits. Next time, don't go showing that kind of face to others. If it wasn't me, you're already raped at this point."

Nico hummed as she considered the powerful advice "Hmmm you're right, and actually do I look weird somewhere?." She continuosly hummed as she observe some parts of her body.

"You look fine, except for the thick skull you got there."

"No! Like, maybe my chest is to small? Maybe my butt is-… too flat?." Nico said as she keep observing her body and once, once unnoticingly wiggled her pancake butt. Little does she know Issei was hiding his little inner.

"Harrghhh for crying out loud…" Issei never had a little sister before, but he knew that girls these days need to take care of their own body from men's lingering eyes. For God's sake, It's an aurat for a reason. Issei thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look Nico, sometimes the beauty you have, the seduction traits you possess, and the cuteness you pride of doesn't matter. All that matters is how the inside is beautiful." Issei somehow felt really like punching himself for saying that.

He's such a hypocrite.

"Besides that, you must take care your image and body from the eyes of men. Don't, make yourself be that cheap jewel in a 2 dollar store, become that expensive and rare gem that people need to sweat and bleed for to get it." Issei resolved his advice with a snort. "Besides, most men wants the original these days. Not second-hands."

"Wait a minute… you're just playing 'Nii-san' around me am I right?. Hmmm?." Nico began to tap her foot repeatedly as she crossed her arms under her flat as pancake flat chest.

Issei raised a brow.

"Well if that's what you'd like to object, then I'm glad I could be your onii-chan. Oh and nii-san sounds like a car. I don't really like it."

"An onii-chan only wanting to keep his imouto for himself, muuu but I actually like the idea of it. You can take care of me, wash my clothes for me, carry my bags for me, cook for me, become my slave and-…"

"Aaaaaaaand that's not gonna happen. Take care of yourelf, you're entering the door to adulthood for freak sake." Issei twitched his mouth into a threatening grin.

"Tchh, spoiler. And all I ever wanted was a big brother. But looks like I took the role as an onee-chan." Nico said as she moved to where Issei was and sat beside him, taking the sight of the blue sky afterwards.

Issei turned his gaze to the girl beside him. Taking a sudden interest at the sudden topic about the onee-chan thing. Since, they haven't known each other's family background yet. Right?.

"A big sister?." Issei stared weirdly at the self proclaimed idol with a shit eating grin. "You?." He snorted, again. "Are you kidding me?." Issei was stopped from further questions as Nico pressed her index finger on Issei's rather sarcastic fat mouth.

"I know, it's hard to believe since I look to young to be seventeen."

Quite harsh, Issei had to admit it. But, in the other side, that's just another of her charms.

"Seriously, how did our talk even get here?." Nico questioned as she pulled away her finger from Issei. "Or is it just me?."

Seemingly that the question is so new to him, Issei didn't know at all "I don't know Nico-san… I never had talked to someone for this long…"

It's a matter that Nico couldn't afford to not respond. Since, its so pitying that Issei had survived till his third year all alone despite the nice traits he has that people around him hadn't dig out.

Though of course, someone just experienced the same ironic fate as well "Atleast you weren't surrounded by a bunch of two faces before." She said dryly, even purposely said it "Oh wait, _we_ did." A smile twitched on her face.

"Yeah…" They both said as they stared into the same endless sky. Enjoying the silence before Nico randomly voiced out.

"Hey."

Issei turned his head to her.

"Best friends?." Nico said as she outstretched her fist at Issei, gesturing a waiting bro fist from Issei.

Issei raised a brow and also his consideration. First of all, he thought this girl was only looking for plain talking to him but suddenly they ended up here, _this_ close. Secondly, it's a girl. Third, it's an autistic girl. And fourth…

She's cute, sincere and why not?. Plus, they both ended up on the same road.

Issei let out a dry laugh, before reached his fist to Nico's and then… "Best friends."

Nico and Issei both let out a fun and awkward smile, before they collided their fists and falalala~.

Its official, then. "Last one to the cafeteria is a chicken!." Aaaaand the girl began to release her real funny nature.

* * *

 **A Prologue. The first, I mean. The second will be published when I can get some few positive opinions the idea of Issei becoming a fused Ultraman with Ddraig, so we'll get Ultraman Ddraig along with some fusions with other Ultramans. Plus, do you like the idea of Issei having another addition to his harem which is the Muse School Idol club? Holy shit fuck yes.**

 **I WILL keep Issei's original personality from the light novel, we will see that soon in oncoming chapters.**

 **About Issei becoming an Ultraman, please watch the new Ultraman Geed tokusatsu show to get a clear image of it :).**

 **Without further a do, the second prologue for this is already in the making and I'm just excited to see how will people react to this. Bye~~.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All these existing flavors and you guys, YOU GUYS chose to be really sweet because sticking with me until the end. All of you who knew me since Crimson Tears until this story, I love all of you and I don't know how to express how grateful I am.**

 **Though.. the graphs for the amount of views on this story…**

 **I'm not gonna complain here, really. I knew, the majority of my readers would be from the United States and yet, I combined DxD with the famous Japanese tokusatsu show, Ultraman which you guys didn't grew up with and in addition of the story will be quite longer with the appearance of another group of girls for Issei which is from Love Live School Idol Project.**

 **So, it's time for you people to know about Ultraman!. Especially those in the US(lol). No offense, but I know some of you guys didn't knew about Ultraman when I talked to some of my American friends. And when I showed them, the first thing they said was they thought it was Way Big. Wtf man, Ultraman has long exist since you were born nor Ben 10. So yeah, just please search in google and watch the series. It's AWESOME FOR FUCK SAKE.**

 **Issei's Ultraman form however… . So we all know that in the original Ultraman Geed show, Riku fuses with two Ultramans each form. But this time, Issei will fuse with two Ultramans AND Ddraig. And Issei won't become a GIANT, I repeat, Issei will not become giant. Just… only at necessary moments because he will have to fight with some kaijus. So in his Ultraman form, just imagine him as achieving Balance Breaker. And that's why, he won't transform so often early in this story.**

 **ANYWAY, You guys really didn't like about the fact Issei keeps turning into a Devil. I understand that and now things will be different. And I really mean it. Since this is THE combination crossovers(fuck myself) of DxD, Love Live and Ultraman. Really wtf. So the ORC girls and the Muse will have to fight for Issei, if you know what I mean…**

 **Just make it up. Team ORC or Team Muse, who wins to get Issei? We'll see that… later when he dies.**

 **And who's getting tired of Harem protagonists that are pussies or the one that instantly get pussies around his waist or just simply too glamour that it makes you boring for some reason. Well, this Issei… how can I say it… Is MORE dependant on himself and he would have to bleed and sweat to get the girl he wants, though Issei would still be confuse as hell when it comes to the topic 'love'. Plus, we will see a very bad luck version of him in this story and I'll try to balance this story between dark, happy and the topic of unrequited love.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, Love Live School Idol Project and Ultraman. I am only crossing all these stories for the purpose of fiction, fandom and fun.**

* * *

 _Thousands Of Years Ago. Unknown. Unknown._

 _From Light comes Darkness, From Darkness comes Light. Don't get it wrong, this isn't Warcraft I just borrowed it's quote._

 _Several millenias ago… there was a battle. A long, legendary and bloody war between two sentient beings._

 _Light._

 _Dark._

 _It was said 'Dark' wasn't an opposing being of Light. Dark was Light before one day that Dark desired more than ever. It wanted Light, more than Light and that is fame, power and the will to protect whoever and whatever it wishes. He thought… he was doing the right thing. How dead wrong he was when he didn't realize he was over consumed by greed._

 _However, Dark couldn't achieve it's desired power and was driven sick by it's burning and forbidden halo._

 _He was immediately banished forever by it's people. Cursed and condemned to forever live in the darkness alone. Dark, who was tortured inside by the burning remnants of the forbidden fruit stood on a line between the path of righteousness and evil._

 _And it fell. On the wrong path._

 _Consumed and driven by hate, the demonic souls smelled the powerful desire of the Dark one. Dark was then cauterized and atrophied as the souls makes its way to Dark's mindscape and instantly driving Dark insane._

 _Insane enough… to become from Light, to Dark. So that it's true, from light comes dark, from dark comes light._

 _And here he is… fighting Light as the beings clattered and bashed each other to death._

 _Light, or the 'hero' of Light. Given the name Zero and was known by every kind of races as Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Zero has the figure of a tall and well endowed human, though it's skin was the element of hard metal. Colored with blue shining metallic along with white and red across his arms, legs and body. On his chest, he has a green gem in the middle and a flat silver plate armor that covered only it's chest. It's head features resembled closely to it's father, Ultra Seven. Only this time it has two peculiar shaped horns that could be utilize in battle as duel blades, boomerangs, a glaive and when in the right moment, it could be assemble on Zero's chest to fire it's last resort._

 _Belial. Ultraman Belial, the prime nemesis of Light. The creature has a similar figure as humans does. Though, Belial has a small hump on it's back. His body was red and black colored like the souls that devoured him long ago. His eyes were a glowing orange as it stretched back to it's head and there was a mohawk like horn on his head between it's stretched eyes. He also had sharp black claws and was wielding a glaive looking spear with heavy bashers at the end._

 _The fight they were in was absolutely not easy for both sides. Zero has the power higher than Belial's this moment, though Belial wasn't just his enemy this time. It was the ticking clock he has to fight as his aim was to stop another on of Belials schemes of destroying this universe. Belial was overpowered and the only thing that made him survive was this Giga Battlenizer which contains no monsters he once had. Though, his aim would be keeping Zero busy and away from his 'scheme' that was counting down and is finally near to it's finish._

 _Up in the sky, they were fighting. Below them was Japan… burning and there were explosions happening here and there. And weirdly, as the two fight, they swear they are hearing some kind of cinematic song playing somewhere._

 _The two was hovering in the smokey red skies, glaring each other from their distance and was breathing heavily even though we know the silly fact that Ultramen(and Ultrawomen) don't need to breath… at least in their true form._

 _Zero in an instant dashed towards the still Belial with amazing speed, aiming it's fiery right leg for a spinning kick on Belial._

 _The kick connected, on Belial's glaive as a shield. Then the two began to exchange furious amounts of punches, hooks, jabs, blocks and kicks as their war cries shook the whole sky they were in._

 _Then, Zero's kick to the nut exactly crashed the spot and Belial grunted as he was flung away across the smokey skies. The dark one immediately got into it's stance and swung his vision on Zero, only to find the blue warrior missing within it's sight._

 _In an swift, self-instincted motion, Belial swung his body around and backed off as two glimps of shining silver afterimages flashed before his very eyes, luckily evading what seems to be Zero's signature move, the 'Zero Sluggers' inherited by his legendary father._

 _Belial, in a mad sensation of ferocity and frustration turned his body around and gunned his eye towards a blue figure hovering a few metres above him as the two sluggers returned sharply on his head to where it is kept._

 _Groaning with frustration and impatient, Belial aimed the glaives end towards Zero and fired a thunderous beam, roaring it's way to Zero in a zig zag motion to obliterate whatever stood motionless in it's path._

 _Zero gasped and gracefully evaded the ray by moving to the side, though when Belial knew the hit would miss, the dark half Ultraman half kaiju continues to reign it's fiery light of devastating beams. Zero kept on evading it with his swift flying dashes and was getting closer and closer towards Belial and until the distance was right, Zero jerked his left arm backwards and his right arm crossed on his chest, firing a green beam of laser from the small gem on his forehead that caused Belial to be pushed away downwards towards the surface as Zero continuously fired his Lamp Beam._

 _Belial fell on to the ground harshly as Zero lands gracefully on the burning city, towering every building with his natural Ultraman size._

" _ **Tchh, killing you at once won't bring back the life on Earth, so stop this at once! Belial!."**_ _Commanded Zero, who was glaring daggers at Belial as he maintained his fighting stance._

 _Instead of bowing to the hero after seeing how strong it is, Belial laughed. Horribly_ _ **"You!-.. You think this is the end Zero!? Tell me why should I surrender when I have my soldiers already around you!."**_ _Belial mocked, as he stood up from the rubbles of the destroyed building._

 _Zero cursed, looking around him as he spotted 6 Darklops Zeros' approaching as they surround him from the foggy smoke._

 _Fuck this shit, and he's gotta admit these Darklops are copying his style._

 _The first Darklops dashed towards Zero from behind, plotting a sneak attack as it jerked it's arm backwards to throw a right hook Until Zero caught the coming fist by simply raising his arm_

" _ **Because…"**_ _As how much a noble hero he is, Zero is basically a troubled immature teenager. Even if he is 5900 years old. So frustration can get him at the best anyway._

 _Zero grabbed the arm with both of his hands and twists it by swiftly moving to the Darklops' back_ _ **"Once. Upon. A time."**_

 _Zero threw away the Darklops by kicking it towards the other two that was coming for him, knocking out all three of the Darklops for a moment._

" _ **The evillist things like you got straight up abandoned."**_ _The incoming second rushed to Zero with it's slugger both in hands, aiming to slice him straightaway._

" _ **You let some monsters to hold your ass and they fucked up all of your kingdom!."**_ _In a swift gesture, Zero caught the edge of the slugger with his hands, clasping it in place away from his face. With the other slugger in hand, the Darklops swings it's left arm towards Zero while Zero was occupied. Zero managed to evade the incoming strike by ducking, after quickly kicking the Darklops away, Zero fired his Lamp Beam on the Darklops for a quite few seconds, before the Darklops exploded instantly from the devastating green laser._

" _ **Maybe you could just build a candy store but your mom inside your head says no!."**_ _Zero mocked sarcastically in a rapping manner as he elbowed the Darklops beside him and knee'd it to the stomach before throwing an uppercut to it's chin, causing it to be stunned as Zero took the chance and also his Zero Sluggers then sliced the throat of the Darklops, causing it to explode as well._

 _From a far, Zero spotted the fourth Darklops attempting to finish him as a cannon folded out on it's chest, charging a huge amount of dark energy from it._

" _ **You don't have time to talk about women, cause all of you got no dick to say!."**_ _Zero once again grunted as he extended his left arm and jerked his right arm to the back_ _ **"[Wide Zero Shot!.]"**_ _Crossing his arms in an L shape, both of the fighters fired their own rays as it clashed and was on the fight for dominance._

 _However, Zero was a lot more stronger as he disintegrated the Darklops by his massive firepower, instantly eliminating the last Dark-…_

 _Chotto matte._

 _Zero didn't notice at all that the three Darklops was surrounding him, each has their cannons charged and aiming Zero from a short distance._

 _And all at once, the purple chaotic beams came charging at Zero. In an instant, Zero leaped up above the sky and evaded the beams that had ceased it's fire from missing it's target._

 _We know Ultramen can't actually grin, but for Zero, there was a mad satisfying grin behind his face as Zero placed his hands on his Zero Slugger's that was glowing in gold, hovering in the sky like a sun as he arched his back and raised his knees like a baseball player ready to hurl a huge amount of chaos._ _ **"SO YOU WRAP THAT BLACK ARM AROUND BALTAN AND THEN GO-.."**_

 _And Zero is not happy with how the Darklops keep messing with his handsome face. Violating his copyright face and all._

" _ **FAR!.."**_

" _ **FAR!."**_ _And this bullshit ends now._

" _ **AWAY!."**_ _With that, Zero hurled the sluggers downwards towards the three Darklops, the flashy silver boomerangs hurled and zapped around the motionless Darklops' for a few seconds, before returning to it's owner that has already landed on the ground._

 _Zero looked away from all the three Darklops that were suffocating, ready to go in a mechanical mess off eruption._

 _Why?._

 _Because badass heroes doesn't look at explosions._

" _ **And kids, don't ever try this at home."**_

 _ **KABOOMM**_

 _All of the three Darklops' exploded in messy fireworks, celebrating another win for Zero as the bright white and orange explosion barely shook Zero._

" _GUHH!?." Abruptly, Zero was jolted away and crashed through some burning buildings before he came to a stop. The green gem on Zero's chest flickered between it's original colour and red, showing the sign that his time is almost running out._

 _From a distance, Belial was laughing as he approached Zero with the Giga Battlenizer aiming at him_ _ **"How amusing! But I'm afraid your time is up and my countdown has just finished!."**_ _Belial continues to laugh and gazed up towards the sky._

 _Zero who was struggling to get up darted his eye to where Belial was looking at, and his eyes widen as he witnessed what he will say the most terrifying thing he has ever seen…_

 _Belial laughed with a sinister tone as the sky above him turned black and a portal of thunderous clouds opened through it. Zero watched, and there it was..._

 _He could feel it, and he can't fight it alone…_

 _He needs his brothers and father… if he was going for this fight…_

 _But no… he couldn't…_

 _Through the portal, a black figure descended slowly as the sky and land trembled around them…_

 _Atleast Zero has a King to pray to… wishing that there will be someone saving this world's ass soon._

* * *

"Yeahhh bitch… suck it all up you fucking runt…" Ruthlessly describing, Issei was mouthraping a vending machine.

 **Present. Kuoh Academy. Afternoon Lunch.**

Screw this, the vending machine has been rejecting his note like almost a dozen times until it finally accepts it. And it somehow feels like Issei was mouth raping it after some numerous forcing on that annoying thing.

The said teen bent down to get his drink, popping up its aluminium lid with a satisfying hiss and walked away as he strolled pass some students that he wouldn't care about their random drabblings anyway.

First of, this is not a Disney movie where those Disney things will dance around together with their friends as they sing shit about how great their life is.

HELLO I AM A YELLOW TALKING BALL WITH HANDS, LEGS AND SO MANY CRINGY EMOTIONS.

 **KILL ME.**

Okay, serious Issei, serious.

As days and days go by, so does as Issei's and Nico's fantastic and unique friendship. By unique I mean, one part they would exchange middle fingers, and the next they both would ask if one of them has already eaten or no.

Pretty heartening, since they both ended at a road where they both accidentally came to and then began to look after each other.

It wasn't long though, they usually meet just at the rooftop during lunch. It's wise to keep their friendship hidden from all the students around here. Unless they'd like to enjoy the idea of people making bad rumors about them.

Meeting at the rooftop daily, they spent their time talking about things, doing things and thinking about things. Surprisingly, they share the same opinions and fortunately for Issei, Nico was anything but those he listed as his mental enemies.

To Issei, Nico was already precious. So precious to him that he is already at the level where he would take any step to keep their friendship sailing.

Things _did_ change quite drastically for Issei's life ever since Nico took her abrupt role in being a part of Issei's boring life. Issei had to admit, his expression has taken the form of a more and better cool look than the dead emotionless anti-social otaku he had been before. He mingled more, he expressed his thoughts more to people around him, he has constantly been showing better smile faces and he came to a thought that, not all people are bad.

Issei has to thank Nico for everything that changed in him, even though the friendship was mutual at the beginning, it turns out very well and the two became more friendly and opened to each other every time they meet on the roof.

And the food that she cooked… dear God he never felt more healed than ever everytime he took a bite of Nico's delicious bento that was unbelievably made by her own two hands and sincere heart!. Issei was never going to buy the bento at cafeteria again with Nico's handmade 'special' bento around town.

Though she does act rude sometimes… but he doesn't care even a bit because he knew Nico would alter her mood the second she would unleash a cutesy of sarcastic rage that would die down in seconds. Ise was important, she couldn't afford to lose Ise.

…However… despite the big chances Issei thought of them both being hooked up romantically to each other… No, he can't.

Issei crushed the empty can after taking his last sip, before hurling it to the dust bin, but sadly and shamefully because there was pretty much people around him, Issei missed the target and sighed, walking to his source of embarrassment and picking it up before finally throwing it into the dust bin like a normal person would.

Issei began to walk away, in intent to head to his usual destination to kill time with an appointment of his.

Sing Issei's favorite song from Skillet makes him happy, whatever. But Issei will never ever in any years would think about him being the perfect man for that girl. Even other girls. It's ironic since how Issei loves the 2D images of Nekopara or other animated girls stuck in his head.

A quality man, it is said to be the dominant and responsible kind for the female race. One should take care, show affection, nurture, love and protect the female at all cost. Being the dominant on the female as well as show loyalty and love to eachother. One should fail, both parties will fall apart and hearts will broken… or even souls.

Heh… If Issei was the one to play this 'game', he would just mess up a person's life. So the answer will be always no…

He _did_ said once, that there are 6 billion people around the world… and there are betters than him.

And overthinking. Overthinking is the temporary condition when one dives in emotionally into his/her thoughts and reflects everything negative about oneself. Causing them to unconsciously feel depressed or the surging feeling of self hatred because of the past mistake or present decisions that they regret of doing. Might not effect others, but would absolutely drop a bomb of emotional hatred when the overthinker breaks.

Or that is how Issei would like to define it, and he really should stop doing it.

His real intentions is now Nico. No not NICO, but how he would like to do a favor for her. He heard about all the drabbles of her wanting to become an idol, but he isn't sure if she could really achieve it all by herself… In her condition right now at least.

Okay, he has to admit it. His intention now almost sounds like a Disney character that would like to innocently correct things but ended up fucking it all up. But that's the fact, standing there without doing anything is not his self, and he's gotta do something to help Nico in someway.

Sponsor her some money to her? Nooooo…. That will sound like Issei was expecting a hoe service from her.

Writing lyrics and compose songs from her? Yeah he can do that, he's talented in all sorts of band instruments. But hell, how would he know if she is a good singer anyway. Plus, it's a pop song, not some hard grunging metal or alternative rock of some sort.

Wait, her aim was to create an group idol… so sponsoring, writing lyrics and composing is a good idea in many ways.

All thoughts about the idol thing vanished away when Issei froze infront of the door to the rooftop. Just when he was going to twist the knob, he heard a conversation.

Issei's mind went on as well all with his senses, in an instant, he could analyze the situation like any human could.

Two different parties, one speaker and seven receivers. The speaker was Nico and obviously, her tone was pleading and shaking. The seven sounds like nothing, they were group of females that wasn't a possible threat.

Issei slowly twisted the knob, opening the door ajar slightly to stick his head out. And there, he spotted at his nine o'clock and he could hear them clearly now.

"But we agreed! You said that I only have to spend a week around him and then all of you will rejoin my club!." Nico said in frustration, arguing to the seven females present infront of her.

Issei spontaneously froze, feeling a cold spike of ice approaching his chest when Nico mentioned the word 'him' might be Issei himself.

The girl in the middle of the group, who was clearly the leader of the group spoke up loudly with a grin on her face. "No… I said that you will stick around with him and fake the friendship you have with him. Not actually befriending with him."

"Yeah! Prove that you don't like that sick bastard!."

"Prove it!."

"Where is your dignity!? Don't you remember that guy is just a perverted loser!?."

The uproar from the opposite group continued as Nico was tensing up, clenching her fist while Issei was still frozen there as he awaited for Nico's answer.

"Shut… UP!." The noise broke, Nico stood still as the group looked at her shockingly as well as Issei who has mind filled with so many questions.

Like… could it be true… that their friendship was fake and Nico was acting the whole time or… did she really meant everything good she has said to him?...

"All of you…" She grimaced… before raising her head up with a shit eating grin written on her face. "All of you are silly retards, why do you think that I'd ever gonna get hooked with that loser anyway?." Her gaze was cold, as if she didn't care about the person anymore.

The group looked odd and unconvinced with what Nico said there for a moment, until they seemingly have approval on their faces as they smiled. "Good, then we'll drop by your clubroom tomorrow and also-.." The leader paused as she stared at the figure who was far behind Nico.

As it has been suspiciously long for someone to stare what is behind her. Nico turned her back around only to meet the gaze of the person she acted beside all along.

Issei was heartbroken, he froze in place as she stared at Nico with grief and sadness. Though, he didn't need anyone's pity at all. Nico returned her own unfriendly gaze towards Issei, saying nothing as her cold and heartless gaze spiked through Issei like a cold blade.

Nico averted her look away from Issei, trying to act she doesn't care about him at all as she lead her new team towards the stairways, ignoring the random person they perceived as both parties said nothing at all.

Nico didn't set her eyes on Issei at all… instead the group walked in to the flight of staircase and left a baffled Issei alone… on his own.

The door shut silently. And so does Issei's mouth.

Sigh… all of this was predicted by Issei all along… of course she didn't appear randomly in Issei's life without her wanting something. Humans are all the same anyway, Issei didn't mind though… if anything he was the one who was so foolish at the first place.

Issei moved towards the railing, staring down at the ground below as his mind was filled with random thoughts about what just happened.

He chuckled silently. So what he is going to get tonight? Maybe some random cuisine or anything… maybe just finally enjoy a dinner with Kazimori-san or the people he knew at the factory…

Wait… or maybe he could drink poison.

Liquid mercury? Probably.

How about bleach? That's a good idea.

Suddenly, he felt something warm escaping his left eye. Curious, he placed a hand on his left cheek, only to come to the realization that he was…

Crying… for the first time in two years…

Issei stared back up at the sky, he smiled as he remember he should be who he just is. Who was he joking? He still wants to live and complete every eroges he hasn't played yet.

A heart was broken that day… a fake friendship sank down to the sea and a fake pal was chased away.

It's agonizing… but for Hyoudou Issei, he kept on moving towards life.

* * *

Things happened at school weirdly for that boy. As usual though.

Kazimori raised his brows at the sight of seeing the half socialist-half hikikomori walking down the corridor with lump shoulders but with a poker face and squinted eyes gazing at nothing.

The troubled teen found his way blocked by a large man with a butler's suit standing infront of him with a casual look, though looking down at him as if he was something weird that came by "Ahh Kazimori-san, so what's the commotion today? You look tired af."

Kazimori scoffed "That would be my line Hyoudou Issei, and you know that."

Snorting, Issei kept on walking as he moves pass the butler "Hah Hah. Whatever. See you later alligator."

And the trolling butler isn't done yet.

"Did you broke up with your girl today?."

Issei choked on his own breath for a moment… literally, before he swung his head around with his face red and expression glaring daggers at him as his mouth was opening and closing with the struggle of even trying to retort the troll in front of him.

After all these fucking years of taking care of him, isn't he SUPPOSED to know how sensitive is Issei to the subject 'romantic relationship'. He fucking SHOULD know by now that it disgusts Issei to a level that he should NOT date a girl at this age.

Under the butler's forest like beard and stash, he let a satisfying grin as he avert and walked away from Issei "I just thought your mind changed through out these years. Carry on kid." And just giving a single wave from behind.

"AARRRGHHHHH SCREW YOU TOO KAZIMORI-SAN, SCREW YOU TOO!." With that, Issei dashed away from the scene as he quickly found his room and then entered it like a storm rushing down.

But he's glad that the latter didn't have to know about the truth anyway.

* * *

 **[Rise and shine onii-chan~ If you don't wake up then Chii-chan will just-…]**

 _TAPP_

"Why. Why am I still alive God." His eyes opened. And so does his big sarcastic fat mouth.

Ahh screw this, can you just for once stay still morning wood?. Issei squinted his eyes at his clothed thing, before putting into it's dormant state by thinking about something sexually disgusting.

And speaking about disgusting.

And he told his own self to please stop thinking about that girl. You were not a lover to her, she didn't meant to be your friend and you don't need to grief about some stupid broken friendship. You're happy becoming alone anyway.

Issei then turns his eyes on the curtains of his window, seeing that the sunlight was beginning to rise from the horizon.

It's just like those normal days. These are basically Issei's Standard Operation Procedure To Keep Yourself Breathing And Away From Fucktards. The rules are simple, don't give a fuck, don't look at a fuck and don't, DON'T fuck up these rules.

Waking up, check.

Confirming you are alive. Fortunately, check.

Argue to yourself about how tired you are. That is a check.

Fight off the superior matter called by the name of laziness, aaaahhhh cheeeeck.

Bath, self loath, wear over-priced uniform, kiss the guitar, praise the oppai(All size and colours), say hi to workers, ride to school, enter class-….

Check.

And also, confirming that the girl from before who he heard was called Kayochin by her friend who does that 'Nya' thing has been stalking at him again. Check, Kayochin is spying at him again. And holy shit that genki must stop doing that cat thing.

Fucking furry.

And after this peculiar procedure, Issei would let fate or karma to decide whatever crappy crap that Issei would have to deal with. It's just like fuck this, fuck that, fuck her, fuck him and fuck this shit to Issei, like he would care anymore again anyway after what just happened. But why does he have to be sad though? It's Friday for freak sake!.

That is until he found this random girl occupying his usual spot at the rooftop, with only the two of them alone.

Issei thought she was normal for once.

Until.

Until he looked at her doing push ups with a face hardly trying to smile. And it was creepy enough to send auras of demonic presence surrounding her.

The girl had shoulder length chestnut hair that was tied in a sidetail with a yellow bow, her face features can be say pretty to most men(If they are straight). Her eyes had the shade of sky blue that made Issei wonder if she is a Caucasian or some sort. And her attire as usual, was Kuoh's girl uniform but with the scarf no longer on her shoulder.

"..Hoooo fourteen…. UHHH FIFTEEEEEN… AAGHHH SEXTEEEEEEEEEEEN." And that's all she can reach as she collapsed. "….wrryyyy."

Issei couldn't do anything instead of facepalming hard on his face, really, really hard. "…What in the hell are you doing?."

Noticing the odd stranger above, her face didn't change at all at the slightest after her worn out from the 'intense' push ups. "Doing push ups."

"Tell me this is a joke." Issei deadpanned.

"Doing push ups while smiling!." She suddenly became specific with her shining eyes darting on Issei.

"Okay, this is a joke."

The girl got up in one leap and brushed off the dust on her uniform, looking at Issei, she grew a cocky grin as she put her hands on her waist. "NOPE, it is NOT. This is a usual training for idols, especially girl idols if they want to maintain the smile factor as they dance on the stage."

Wait, another idol-wannabe after one just left him yesterday?

The brown haired teen groaned mentally. Ohh thank you and fuck you so much life, FUCK you very much.

Issei once again slapped his face and facepalmed really hard, trying to process the word 'life' in his head "…what Is wrong with teenagers these days…" He chuckled silently, though there was a clear hint of tiredness and sarcasm behind his tone.

"Why are you looking defeated? Could you be depressed?."

Hah Hah Hah, thank you for pointing out the obvious.

He chuckled, once again but this time loud enough to let her hear "Pfft, somehow the act doing push ups while smiling sounds like taking a shit while holding on so tightly at the railing." He couldn't help but just chuckle and struggled to not release a burst of crazy laughter at the thought of how filthy the horrid idea is.

The girl looked disgust, though she was not taking the joke too seriously and just smiled goofily. "Gehh gross but I like the joke."

Issei ceased his chuckles, and looked at the girl "Like seriously? Doing push ups while smiling?." He snorted. "If it's the purpose of becoming an idol, then you should just train your cardio and maintain a good breathing. Not doing push ups for a strong arm, unless if you want to be called Biceps girl as a stage name."

The girl took the advice quite seriously as she put her hands under her chin "You're right… but I was just doing this because Umi-chan said so-…"

 _NGEKKK_

The girl's eyes instantly turned into dots "Uhmm that was me."

The girl must be hungry from the training, or so Issei thought as she looked at her weirdly because of how loud her stomach grumbles.

He shoved his hands into his blazer's pocket, taking out a three pieces of plain bread wrapped in plastic. But momentarily, he felt déjà vu instantly after he took out the bread.

But it's déjà vu. Like he believed in these kind of mystical things anyway.

He really did the decision of giving his extra lunch to the girl he just randomly met, was he getting soft or something? "I know this is just plain but this is what I can-…"

"Bread!." The girl's eyes and smile shined at the sight of the plain white bread Issei offered, before she noticed how childish she was and fidgetted her fingers shyly. "Hehehe… sorry…"

Just to be sure, Issei has to reconfirm this. "This bread is not poisoned, nor drugged." He scoffed, looking away shyly.

The girl rubbed her head "Why would say that? Does my face looks like I was doubting the bread silly~." She took the bread from Issei's hands as she politely says "Thanks!.". She then walked to the wall and sat down, leaning at it as she enjoyed munching on the bread happily.

Odd fact. He always said that he doesn't care, but it seems his guard was down once again with the assistance of his inner kindness.

Feeling this weird nuisance of even being with someone 'glamour' like this girl, Issei guess he should leave by now. "Uhmmm I'll guess I should be on my way-…"

His face suddenly heated up as he felt a soft and small thing wrapping his right hand, then soon he realize that the girl halted his movement by holding his hand.

Keyword: HOLDING his hand, BARE HANDS.

But ahhh, girl's hands are really soft are they?. Feels like Issei wants to squeeze it, pull her into a hug and just protect the owner of the hand because of being so soft and fragile.

"Waif was yuri maimf?." She couldn't speak properly, since she was still munching on the bun.

Excuse him?, "Erhh what?." She should really let go of his hand now, or his face would burn up soon.

The girl munched the bread for a moment, before swallowing the load and then voiced out "What's your name?." Cheerly, she looked at Issei. Her blue innocent eyes striked right into Issei, as if her blue gaze just cleared away Issei's gray clouds and make his day and sky… blue.

" _Wait!."_

" _What's your name?."_

Memories about her in the past week came flashing in his mind, but he shouldn't really care about it anymore.

Hesitatingly or he was actually happy about it, Issei respond finally. "Issei… Erhh Hyoudou Issei."

The girl's smile widen, then she gave hers "Kousaka Honoka! Nice to meet you!."

Issei's emotion was casual as always, though he holds a good perspective at this girl… for now. "Riiiight… then I'll head down now."

Issei said as he let go of then hand that was holding him for quite awhile but he suddenly missed the feeling of holding a girl for the first time.

"Bye bye!." The girl waved at him despite the reality that they weren't that far.

Issei left the scene and normally went downstairs, hoping that anything won't go awkward in some way.

But the real problem starts… here.

In class:

"So basically, the reference of j0 plus JO-…"

Issei averted his gaze away from the teacher. The class is quite boring, but the topic is interesting and he has already read all of it. Plus, the topic was quite-…

"Hiiii~." Behind the small casement window at the sliding door, there was Honoka, pressing her face on the glass as she waved at Issei constantly.

It freaked Issei in some way, did she followed him!?.

PE lessons:

Issei ran off on the track as he made a quick headstart enough to cut some students, continuing to dash as he made his way at the fifth spot.

If he is focused enough, maintaining and having a proper breathing and also avoid distraction-…

"Go Issei-senpai! Go! Go! Go!~~~." And again, Honoka is always there to freak the living crap out of Issei as she cheered him from behind the trees. Also earning some stares as well.

To distracted by his own thoughts and the humiliating sight of the girl cheering at him, Issei suddenly was invited by bad luck as he tripped and have his face dragged across the dirt.

Male Changing Room:

"IIIIsseiii-sen-!…."

 _BAMM_

Issei quickly shut his locker door and forcibly leaned his body on it as his face turned pale and shocked, not wanting Honoka to be found out hiding in Issei's locker. Especially, with all these horny, hormone driven half naked guys around.

Male restroom:

As Issei sat down on the toilet bowl to commence his business, he sighed in annoyance at how that Honoka has been following him all around since lunch period. But luckily, there is no way in hell that she is going to follow him up to the male's restroom-…

Oh shit.

Looking to his left where the toilet roll is supposed to be, Issei's face turned pale as he realize that a toilet roll isn't there.

That is until something fell on his head and rolled on the floor, looking at it, it was a full toilet paper that has a note on it.

Curious, Issei took the roll and opened up the note, only to become shocked and baffled after seeing the note that only says…

 _ **ISSEI-SENPAIII XDDDD**_

Blood drained out from his face, no longer feeling his own cheeks, he looked up at the stall's door, only to be greeted by the familiar face of the chestnut haired girl. "Hi!~~."

"!HWAAAAAARRRGHHHH!."

* * *

Yeah, school's over and it's almost near sunset for the time being.

If there is another thing that Issei likes, its going out from the class and then quickly make his way to his ride, and then literally distribute his trademark middle fingers to the school by riding out really loud and flashy with his custom exhaust and just speed through girl's short skirts… especially on Friday.

And again… the problem starts here.

"Alriiight! Lets go go go!. Come on Issei-senpai!."

Issei was dumbfounded as he kept on his deadpanned expression, though inside him, he was getting pissed in some way. Honoka was waving at him as she sat on Issei's 'expensive' bike, bouncily sitting on it as if she was already gotten used with Issei.

Issei walked on the direction to his bike and Honoka. He really didn't mind the accompany of a person, especially someone cute and honky like her. But she didn't HAVE to follow him up to the male's restroom for friggin sake.

Issei stopped infront of Honoka, his expression barely balancing on the tip of exploding. Issei looked at his watch momentarily before he shot his gaze at Honoka. "Hey Honoka-san, do you know what time is it? My watch is broken."

Honoka looked at her own watch, and then responded joyfully "Yojihan desu!(4:30)."

Issei clicked his tongue and smiled merrily.

"Oh no you're right, but actually the time is IT'S **TIME** TO STOP!." He clenched his fist as he yelled at the dumbfounded Honoka.

"Eh is it? I thought there were only 1, 2 , 3 , 4-.." Honoka kept on counting foolishly, while Issei stood there frustrated while gritting his teeth. The message didn't went clearly into her head it seems.

"Honoka-chan!."

Issei turned his body around behind, far-sighted two girls rushing towards them as they waved at Honoka worrily, their face worried and also mad… for the blue haired girl.

The first girl had long silver hair that is also tied in a sidetail. Her bangs framed her face beautifully and it looks like a wonder of hair engineering because the lump of hair on her top that went on her bangs. Her eyes are also a beautiful shade of honey that presented her innocence. Her breast weren't that big but with the help of Kuoh's academy girl uniform, it made her boobs look bountiful. She was rather worried than the girl beside her who looked… mad.

The second one looked like a warrior, but actually her built is just similar like the other girls. She has long blue hair and orange eyes that made her look like a fighter, though she would look better with a ponytail. And her boobs…

Small and flat. But a warrior doesn't need tiddies.

"Ahh Kotori-chan! Umi-chan!." Honoka waved at them as she hopped off from the bike.

Out of nowhere, the girl who had blue hair was the one to leap at Honoka and karate chopped Honoka on the head, surprising Issei a little bit.

"Oww! What was that for Umi-chan!?." Honoka gripped her head as she groaned in pain, the girl who was known as Umi clicked her tongue and yells at Honoka "Hah! Of course you deserve that! Where were you this whole day? We couldn't find you anywhere!." The two kept on arguing, as Issei backed off a bit. As he expected, Umi is quite aggressive.

Issei wondered if these two are also with the idea of becoming an idol.

Issei then felt a tug on his left sleeve, turning around to the girl who he assume is Kotori.

"Uhmm ano, did you gave any food to her like this afternoon or morning?."

That's a weird question to be honest.

"Three pieces of bread? I heard her stomach grumble so-..! Ahh I didn't drugged her or anything so don't-.."

""THREE PIECES OF-…!?."" Both of the girls except Honoka gasped in terrible shock. Kotori abruptly stepped forward with an apologizing look on her face. "Sorry! Honoka-chan is always like this!. She would always follow anyone who feeds her bread!."

Wait, follow ANYONE!?. Wha—what!? Issei's mind jolted in miliseconds at the idea of how vurnerable she is if she followed a complete stranger that looks like someone who came out from a netorare manga and bring her to a hidden place and then would ABSOLUTELY-…

Oops, his mind slipped again. Issei is a hentai loving pervert who secretly enjoys reading H-manga. But never he has ever, would like to enjoy reading these hellish tags like NTR, Double Penetration, Rape, Gangbang and etc. He prefers those things like Happy-sex for your and his entertainment.

"Ahh it's ok! I didn't mind her though but… next time…" His face turned grimacing as he whispered closely to Kotori and Umi "…You know how dangerous it is if she follows a bad person and you know… do 'that' to her?."

Kotori and Umi gave two immediate sharp nods at the strong reminder. Horrified by the terrible imagination that could possibly happen to her.

"…Good, now it seems I can be responsible for her, don't forget to tell me if she's gone missing again."

Despite how sudden it sounds, Kotori and Umi nodded in approval, accepting the helpful offer from Issei.

Issei backed off from them both, and then gave them his resort "Though, it would be okay if you let her follow you the all day. That way she won't go missing again." He scratched his ear and plucked out a rather large booger.

"Thanks… it's a relief to know that it's you she followed." Umi exhaled her breath as she palmed her flat as a pancake chest.

As if Honoka was drunk or something, she gleefully spoke "Huaahhh why are you so worried, Issei-senpai here was nice to me~."

""Senpai?."" The two looked at him, just realizing that he was their senior.

Issei then fully zipped on his jacket, taking the helmet on his bike before placing it under his armpit. "Yeah, Hyoudou Issei class 3-2. I guess I'll be on my way then." Issei simply introduced himself before he hopped on his bike, starting the engine on with a loud blaring afterwards.

Before Issei put on his helmet, he looked at the three and carefully not to be clumsy, he wore a shit eating grin as he said "Sore de wa!.". Putting on his helmet and shut the viser afterwards.

Honoka was the one to say her goodbye first. "Okay Issei-senpai! See you next week!."

Under the dark tinted viser and the mouth cover of his helmet, Issei smiled, rather surprised and feeling grateful because for the first time someone who he just met was being pretty damn nice to him like this.

Feeling boosted up, Issei finally felt this happiness in his head. Entering the first gear, he slowly rode his way out from the school and then smoothly entered the second and the third, surprising everybody who was walking out from the school gates as Issei accelarated suddenly towards the highway.

"""So cool…"""

* * *

The next day was pleasant for Issei.

Ohhhh yeah. He woke up pretty late than usual. Now he can do his favorite things all day. Eat, sleep, eroge and repeat. Eat, sleep, eroge and repeat. Eat, sleep, eroge and waaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiit a minute.

For a skinny looking person, he eats a lot. And mostly, not all of his meals are all round healthy. If he needs to live, then he has to eat. Though the word 'Live to Eat' was the word that he would like to use, not 'Eat to Live.'

However, what happens if his vault of food storage has ran out of food in the middle of a war or during a zombie breakout?.

His body instantly jump up from the bed, as his eyes darted around his surroundings as if he was a dog who just heard the word 'squirrel' echoed through the room. Getting back his senses, Issei dashed towards the end of his spacious bedroom to a door which leads to a small modern kitchen.

Opening his personal fridge, his emotion immediately turned into a silent frustrated rage as he found the fridge somewhat empty or the food stocked has already long expired.

Sighing, he guess he should go out to buy some food or eat somewhere. What morning he should spend with an empty stomach?. Yeah the factory does have a kitchen and plenty of food supplies but Issei was dependant, he can take care off his self and he doesn't need to burden people, especially Kazimori-san.

Looking at the wall clock, the time shows that it was 8:53 in the morning and by the looks from the shades of light shining on his curtains, the sun is slightly above the horizon.

Shrugging, Issei made his way into the bathroom and began to shower. Once he was out, he moved to the end of the room where his wardrobe is and took out a casual set of clothes.

It's nothing really special. A grey t shirt with a full print doge meme on it, a pair of green pants, a wristwatch, a bead bracelet and a pair black canvas shoes with unshowing socks. Looking at his dressing mirror, he applied his rather pricey but quality hair wax on his hair and then brushed it with his fingers to organize the mess.

It may sound weird but as how much of a moe otaku and a hikikomori Issei is, he still had a sense in style and self image. Plus, the additional fact that he enjoys all kinds of metal and rock followed by his talents in playing band instruments made him even weirder.

A moe otaku who enjoys both cute and dark stuff?. Isn't he a little decent looking to talk about hentai and moe things?.

Or perhaps… it's just his huge feeling of insecurity that made him grew a sense for fashion. Ehhhhhh.

And lastly, a finishing touch, Issei opened a small shelf on the table and then took out a bottle of perfume.

Issei smiled at it. This perfume was the only thing that reminds him of his mother… . This was just the 300 yen perfume sold at a summer store yet he is still fond of it. He always used to be with his mother as a kid after the divorce she had with his selfish father…

After she passed away… he was taken in to the factory. Though he never seen his father nor the side of his family. Instead… he was introduced to a butler.

Disregarding the sad past, Issei took in the scent of the perfume, letting surge of memories with his beloved mother dance inside his mindscape.

He always gets comments from people about this perfume smells just like the scent of a dead person where the dead bathe in rose water and fragranced chalk before being buried. But he didn't care, as long as it smells good just like his mother. Issei sprayed some couple of sumes on his shirt before he placed the bottle back into it's place.

Once he is fully dressed and confirming there are loads of cash in his wallet, Issei made his way outside of his room to his garage. Hopping on to his bike, Issei smoothly rode towards the exit and straightly to the highway, heading to his destination.

=Line Break=

Issei rode his bike at the residental area on moderate speed between twenty and thirty kilometers per hour, appreciating the slow stroll as he watched the quiet but lovely neighbourhood he was passing by.

And to becareful so he doesn't accidently ram into someone. He would be totally in a large mess if he does.

He rode his way as he watched the beautiful petals of sakura raining on him, enjoying the sight of a beautiful Japanese landscape. He was approaching a junction between the path way to the highway and a shrine where the gates and a long stairways were. The sight was beautiful as the mix of the red gate, pink sakura petals and – waaaaiiiiit a minute.

Issei's eyes suddenly darted towards to the familiar people he has just made contact with yesterday.

Rather, it's the trio again. Much to Issei's amusement, two of them which he quickly identify as Honoka and Kotori was running down the stairs of the shrine with a tired face, which Issei assumes that they were running up and back down the stairs repeatedly.

And of course, he couldn't miss the obvious blue shade that was up at the top of the long stairs. Which he immediately recognizes as Umi.

Seeing that there is no harm in just greeting them, Issei lowered the gear and pushed the brake as he stopped slightly beside the stairway where the two was running down and approaching Issei without them even knowing it. Taking off his helmet and hopping off from his bike afterwards, Issei made a signalling gesture at the duo who was struggling to keep their breathing and legs still.

"Ooiii you two!."

Honoka raised her head and darted her vision on Issei, she gleefully responded as she hid back her struggle. "Issei-senpai! Ohayou!."

Kotori who also just noticed her senpai, waved at him as she tried to respond back "Ohayou! Ise-senp-…"

The situation turned slow motion and tensed up for Issei and Kotori. The girl slipped her foot on the stairs slightly above… if she falls, she would be in a terrible mess. Issei widen his eyes as he witnessed what could possibly be a fatal accident.

"Kotori-chan!."

Suddenly, weird memories came surging into him. If it was a bit normal, he would just call it another déjà vu. But this time, it isn't.

" _Balance Breach!: Urutoraman Hikari!."_

His mind and body jolted, his legs suddenly picked up speed as Issei dashed towards where Kotori will fall. The girl was a mere foot from falling hard on the floor, until she saw a flash of blue zapping at the corner of her eye.

Then, she stopped. And time went moving like it normally does.

Above her was Issei, who was halting her from falling by pulling her into his embrace as they awkwardly posed what seems to be a dance position. They looked at each other… in the eye for a rather long period as they both let the sakura petals rain on them. And for Issei, at the very first time he was in bliss that he gets to hold another girl. Especially, her still growing chest was pressing on him, eventhough it was cloth to cloth. Plus with the additional fact that her continous breathing that almost sounds like she was doing something erotic didn't help Issei from hiding his arousal at all.

And then he came to a realization he shouldn't be holding this girl for quite long.

"T-Thank you… I got careless back the-.." Aaaaand she fell softly on to the ground with a small yelp.

Scoffing, Issei spoke flatly at the girl. "Sorry. I think I shouldn't hold you much longer and I fear that I would violate your 'first time' rights." Issei defended himself as he pulled Kotori back up.

Being this close to senpai… And he smelled a bit funny now she noticed.

Issei questioned the oddity to himself. What was that and what just happened?. And what was that strange memory he had just now?. If he remembered correctly… he had dreamt about the word Urutoraman before…

Returning to the original world, Issei and Kotori saw Honoka who was looking at them mischeviously "Ohoho, nice catch, Issei-senpai." Thumbs up and a blushing smile, that was all it took to make her friend heat up.

"Ohh shut the hell up Honoka-san." Issei rolled his eyes.

Honoka was going to retort when suddenly Umi ran down between them towards Kotori. "Kotori-chan! Are you alright?."

"Yeah! I'm good!. It's all thanks to Ise-senpai!." Kotori said as she turned her head towards Issei, all of the three looking at their rather tall senpai in gratitude.

"Sigh… You were so lucky this time, if it wasn't for him here." Umi sighed in relief as she softly hit the back of her friend.

Uhmm, technically, if Issei wasn't here then she didn't need to get distracted and slip on the stairs.

Then Honoka suddenly came into Issei's vision from the corner of his eyes. She was bubbly as ever it seems "Hey Issei-senpai! What'chu dooooiiiin'?~."

Selective responds came into his mind as if he was in a visual novel situation. Three beautiful school girls each with different personality and traits. Selecting a response will effect and change the course of the game and route, completely locking and unlocking different scenes and scenarios depends on the route and the paired girl.

But his response would always be avoiding any romantic routes to be unlocked. That's why rather play the game called 'love' with non-existent two-dimensional female apparations than possibly hurting a living breathing pure maiden because of the puny game of love that all teens his age take granted of.

So the answer is D, none of the above.

"DON'T, 'What'chu doin' me. But the question is to be expected since I suddenly stopped here on free will." He retorted himself. He looked at Honoka once, and then the two afterwards. "You know running down the stairs would be dangerous, what the hell were you guys doing?!."

Honoka made a dry smile at the comment as she chuckled silently, making Issei fuss an eyebrow at the response.

His mind played for a second, before he put the puzzle in the map of his head and solved it on his own.

It's just like a simple maths problem to him. Honoka plus Idol thing times friends plus training equals to…

"…Don't tell me you two are also with the idea of becoming an idol."

Kotori and Umi took a short glance at Honoka and then looked at Issei with a dry smile. Umi was the one who sighed really exhaustedly.

* * *

At the top of the shrine. The sound of something smacking to a person's face could be loudly hear even from a far.

Noooo it's not someone slapping a person. But it definitely sounds like the smack of despair or hopelessness that echoed through the quiet neighbourhood.

And yeah, it was Issei. Actually, he facepalmed really really hard after completely hearing all of the things that the three; Honoka, Umi and Kotori has to explain about the idol group they had create.

And unfortunately, it was soooo saddening that it sent cringiness to Issei's head, and not pity.

Where to start, where to staaaaaart… Oh yeah live show. Their first first first and first live show they were about to perform hasn't even made a single progress. No auditorium, no proper idol training, no composer, no technician and the trio… Issei laughed so hard it was a pitying tone of laughter after he heard the trio planned to handle ALL of it, alone.

The three who was just known as Muse all laid lump on the floor, debriefing from Issei's constant burns and comments that was nothing but agony and irony.

"…I thought he was a gentleman for once, looks like I was dead wrong…" Umi sighed as she clenched her fist, though she didn't even have the energy to do that and just showed hostility towards Issei.

Honoka cried, her pitied gaze matching on Issei's own. "Mou! Why you gotta be so rude?. We just don't have supporters! That's all!." The rest, Umi and Kotori both nodded in agreement at Honoka's remark.

A point that Issei couldn't miss. Yeahh… he shouldn't be really that harsh on them, since they didn't have anyone to support them in the first place anyway…

When Issei refreshed his memories, he realized these girls were just around him last year when he was a second year while they were just freshmen. Each of them had their own traits, but Issei couldn't miss the fact they are hardworking friends and didn't even gave up. Even, EVEN dared to go all the way by their own without any help or support.

Speaking about school idols… Did they know that they have a competitor?.

"Hey… Did you know the girl whose name is-…" Nico Yazawa. That was what Issei wanted to say, until he felt like he shouldn't touch the matter and her anymore.

"Who?." Honoka looked at Issei with curiosity. He looked away and accidently swallowed his own spit, trying to make a diversion.

"Nothing… it's nothing big…". Issei moved slightly to the stairway and sat on a row. Speaking to the girls without looking at them "Have you made a slight progress? Like writing the lyrics or announcing your group name at a site?." Issei flatly said as he picked up a small pebble and randomly fidgetted on it.

Honoka lit up from her place "Ooh! Actually we already have been list out in a school idol website! And…" The chestnut haired girl grinned slightly as she took a glance at a horrified Umi before she took out a piece of folded paper "This! May I present to you! The lyrics that-…"

"NO!." Umi tightly clenched her body. "It is too embarrassing! No no no no no no! Honoka-chan please don't show it to him-…!."

"Here have a look." Honoka and Issei who was afar from Umi conversed as they ignored the weeping girl. "Ahh arigatou."

"HONOKA-CHAN!." The girl screeched in horror as if she was violated or sexually harrassed by a lesbian nymphomaniac.

Issei read the lyrics closely and then began to understand the lyrics. The lyrics were so deep, with proper composing and singer, this song can send chills and goosebumps to whoever is listening and enjoying it.

He looked at Umi, the one he supposed that she wrote the lyrics. But well, she shouldn't be cringing at her own work, this is a great piece of artwork. And she should appreciate it and give credits to herself.

"Relax, you wrote the lyrics really really well. There is nothing to be embarrassed about it." Issei complimanted. He read the lyrics really carefully, from the intro to the chorus and to the outro and then all of the gathered data turns into his opinion… "Cough, listen carefully okay."

Umi and Kotori who already got up from their debrief approached Issei from behind and pay attention to Issei closely.

"Look, the lyrics, I've gotta say that it does has some shallow meanings behind it. BUT, I can clearly see that there is a message towards those who feels bad about themselves or always on the verge of giving up. Even people will guest that "Ohh, this song is deep. For an idol song, the lyrics writer didn't rote this for fun and excitement."."

But the main prioritized topic came to his mind "But who is going to compose this anyway?.". Issei could give himself a try to compose it, but a J-pop idol song?

Blehhh.

Eventhough how much he is intending to offer help towards them. Regardless of how sudden it sounds since Issei and the Idol wannabes just talked yesterday.

Issei disregarded the logical thought. Is it wrong to just lend a hand? Every living things on Earth deserves it.

Honoka looked worried for a second as she placed a finger under her lip and averted her eyes from Issei "Uhmmm there is this first year girl that sings and plays the piano very well… but I couldn't get her to help us with it. 'Okoto warishimasu, okoto warishimasu', sounds really just like Umi-chan." Honoka gave a dry glance at Umi, who twitched her eyebrows at the dry remark.

"Then it's decided, I'll help you to persuade her."

All at once, the three looked at Issei with shocked looks on their faces.

"""Ehh?."""

* * *

It was on Monday that Issei suddenly called out to Honoka on lunch period.

Feeling rejoiced and relief, Honoka brought Issei to where they would ask the girl, who was known as Maki Nishikino to help them just this once for their song. I mean the girls, not Issei.

As Issei and Honoka walked towards the hallways where the first year classrooms were located, Issei came to a awareness that people around him were scathing opinions and rumours about him. Good or bad, it was to be expected anyway. Issei ignored the whole whispers surrounding him and just focused his gaze on Honoka who was leading him to Maki's class is.

Sticking her head out after opening the sliding door of the girl's classroom, Honoka frowned as she couldn't find the trademark tomato hair anywhere among the other students.

"G'nawww she's not here." Honoka slid the door close and turned around to Issei, who then respond by rubbing the back of his head and placed a hand on his waist. "Huhh, she has to be somewhere else then."

It was then Issei was greeted by an unexpected dot of orange at the corner of his eye, slightly surprised by it's sudden gesture.

"Nyaw?." Was she voiced as her hand gestured a cat's paw as her gaze matched toward's Issei's.

Issei was surprised and shaken for a moment, then he realized that she was 'Kayochin's' friend. The girl who had been spying at him since last week.

The girl is obviously a first year. Having an unusual orange short hair, Issei could categorize her as a genki… plus, those eyes perfectly looked like a cat's eyes. But holy cow, her thighs and lower backside just fits perfectly on her. And her flat cat tats? Shiiiiiit it looks flat because of her body shape and the uniform when actually her breast were cutely the size of just PERFECT for genkis'.

"Who are you looking for nya?." Seriously, stop. Stop with that cat persona.

Issei dismissed his intent to fucking scream the word stop, knowing that would be a smartass idea to do so he would get hated by people around for some reason. "Uhmm we're looking for a girl named Nishino Maki-…"

"Nishikino." Honoka corrected.

"…-Nishikino Maki-san. Have you seen her around?." Asking the neko like girl, Honoka nodded her head rapidly in desparation for the answer.

Sadly, the girl shrugged her shoulders as a sign of unknowing. "Haven't seen her anywhere nyaaa."

Oh my God seriously stop.

"Nishikino-san?." A rather cute and timid voice said behind the group. And it was well recognized by Issei a lot.

Turning around his body with a saturated horror that no one could miss, Issei could swear the girl was the one who has been spying at him since three weeks before.

And who's not afraid of a strange stalker? Even if she is a cutie pie that originates from the mass of cuteness itself. There's a good reason why yandere anime exists people.

"You…"

"Ahh? Kayo-chin nyaa."

The girl winced and accidently let out a squeak at Issei's horrified reaction as her red frame glasses fell from the bridge of her nose, though she disregarded the scared reaction briefly.

"Uhh… Nishikino-san usually goes to the music room during times like these, so it's best to look for her there…"

"Alright! Thanks!." Honoka smiled in gratitude, then signalled Issei to follow her despite how he is still looking at her with a humorously horrified face.

"Ano!."

Honoka halted her tracks and turned around her body to the girl.

"About the idol thing… good luck." She smiled timidly.

Honoka returned her own smuggy smile as she gave a thumbs up of confidence "Hnn, just watch us." Then proceed to head to the music room, and then followed by Issei who gave the girl an eye to eye look "I'm watching you…" Issei said as he pointed two of his fingers on his own eyes and then shot it towards the girl, who flinched and then squeaked once again.

Issei and Honoka arrived shortly and approached the music room placed at the far end of the school building. People were not hanging there often, so the atmosphere was quiet for once. Free from the random babblings that Issei has despised very often.

But if there was a sound that fills the entire hallway they were walking, it would be coming from the music room infront of them. Issei's and Honoka's ears instantly perked up, Issei was the one who analyzed it quickly as he was familiar to the instrument. The constant rhythms and melodies of a piano, mostly major notes was used, there was also a small voice singing along with the piano.

"It's her! Come on lets see her!." Honoka lit up, dashing towards the room excitedly as she left Issei behind.

As Issei looked through the casement window on the door, she spotted a girl with red short hair and violet eyes gracefully playing the piano, singing beautifully with emotions and deep lyrics as he

" _Saa!/ Aishiteru banzai!/ Koko de yokatta!/ Watashitachi wa ima wo tanashimou!."_

The two outside didn't say anything but just jaw dropped and mused at the performance infront of them, fully listening to the melodic keys played by the redhead.

By the time she was finished, Maki gave a brief exhale and smiled in satisfaction for her own artwork. Her quiet mood was about to be shattered when she heard numerous clappings of a small group outside of the room.

"Gehh?!." The girl freaked out for a moment as soon her eyes darted towards two students who were pressing their faces against the glass, applausing respectfully yet ridicolously at the girl's performance.

Opening the entrance, Issei made his way towards the confused girl who was sitting frozen on her chair, honestly expressing his amusement towards how good the girl sang "That was astounding. Beautiful atmosphere at the chorus. Though I heard some obvious errors in the pedalling." Issei coughed and then gave a small smile. Glancing around the room for a brief second, he found a single persons chair nearby him and brought it forward to the dumbfounded girl before sitting down and crossed his legs as his gaze matched her own.

And of course, the girl showed hostility at Issei's demeanor like any normal girls do. But shortly, thanks to the way of Issei's almost professional like conduct, atmoshpere in communicating and the short but in depth comment, she soon accepted Issei as someone who is also familiar with her kind of music.

"As I was saying. I love your colors and the suppleness of your phrases and you had wonderful tonal variety throughout the movement. Your playing is detailed and refined, however, I wish your pedaling was little more gentle and subtle. The way you play the piano is graceful, but try slower and gentler pedalling so you won't foot tap or trigger damper sounds on the strings. I know that the song was quite atmospheric and will totally trigger your feels but don't get to hype up or you'll lose it and mess everything up so…."

Issei glanced around once, looking at Honoka and then the girl. Only to realize that he has shown one side of him he never revealed. That is until, now.

In conclusion "Making it short… it will kill." Issei resolved. And that was a compliment for a good nice music, not blades that will kill with an emphazised EE at the word kill.

The girl looked thunderstruck as ever. Surprise? She never got complimanted nor judged since she learned to play by herself since she was eleven. And this familiar looking senpai who doesn't look nice at all suddenly came in and then sat on a teacher's chair, AND critized her just like a pro would. How dare him!? S-S-She did felt happy when he said he liked the song b-b-b-but it's just! No! NO!.

And Honoka? Ooooo she heard it all and Issei will have to confront a large accusions from Honoka about why is he hiding his refusal to compose the song for them despite he is offering a huge hand of help.

She wasn't responding at all and just gawked at Issei with a struck face of shock and somehow, astonishment. Wait no, she wasn't looking at him, but rather it's just her paused brain that malfunctioned all of her senses it seems.

Leaning infront slightly next to the girl, Issei's wonderfully trolling side kicked in as he placed his fingers on the major notes… and officialy pushing it harshly… hehehehe…

 _DONNNNNNN_

"Gyaa!."

The act instantly produced an unpleasant sound of horror, making the girl shriek in shock.

"Hello? Mademoiselle? Were you listening?."

The girl tensed up, as if she was being taught a ruthless lesson by a Grandmaster. "ooh? AH! Yes yes! I was!." However, she soon realized that this person infront of her was the same person she saw everyday.

Walking like the undead.

Stray away from people like an undead.

Gaze at people like an undead.

Yet, here he is, a complete and totally different person than the one who has always walked alone on his own random path.

And he also, eventhough in a joking manner, c-c-c-called her mademoiselle!. NO!.

The girl looked around to the door, finding her senpai from before standing there as she nervously greeted. She sighed, looking at Honoka with a tired and defeated manner as she knew what Honoka was about to say "You really don't know when to give up do you?."

Honoka stepped forward as she giggled at the remark "That's why even Umi-chan gets mad at me very often."She sticked her tongue out playfully.

The girl regained her composure of arrogance as she straightly denied "Whatever you're going to say, I will not agree to this. Sorry, but there are worse things I could agree to but I couldn't think of any at the moment."

"Then composing this song is agreeable isn't it~?."

Ggggrrr this girl!.

"I prefer songs like jazz and classical. Your kind of pop songs are shallow and lacks of feels and depth." She arguably remarked "Yet another reason for me to NOT participate in such activity that only consists of blind fun and excitement."

Honoka couldn't respond, until someone chosed to butt in the argument.

"I, too had think the same way Maki-san." Issei said in agreement, fidgetting his hands on some triangle looking instrument he reached just at the corner of a shelf.

Maki gave Issei a blunt look, crossing her arms and twined her hair with her fingers "And you, why are you supporting them in this idol thing anyway? Far as I seen you never had talked much until now."

Issei snorted. Again. Like really? Does she even know the truth behind him.

"For five months you are here in this school and you have only been watching at me?. How flattering." Grinning at the embarrassed redhead whose face already turned a the same shade of her hair colour, Issei finally turned his body around and faced the two, face full of confidence and calmness.

"Look, I also have thought that these school idol things are silly, even for an otaku like me. Though, that is until I met her." Issei gave a short glance at Honoka, then continued shortly. "Eventhough idol songs aren't my taste, but the daring hardwork they're about to face just proves to me that this isn't just for fun and publicity at all. In fact, the song her friend wrote is impressive." Issei reached into his pocket until he was straightly rejected… again.

"No! Whatever you say, I refuse!. I'm too lazy and I have things that I have to learn by myself so the answer is always a no!."

Honoka frowned, she expected this from her since the start anyway. And at least, there was someone who understood and offered them a-…

"Then how about this."

Issei's sudden seriousness in his voice grabbed their attention, fully, as he threw Maki a gambling grin.

"You can do pushups right?."

Answering, Maki replied harshly "O-Of course I can! What made you think I can't?."

"How about we bet. If you can't do pushups while smiling without twitching your mouth for five times, then you'll have to atleast read this lyrics for us. Only smiling though, grinning in pressure is not counted."

"And if I win?."

Issei 'hmmp', grinning so confidently like he knew what he was doing.

"If you win, then we'll leave you. For good."

The girl smiled confidently at the offer, seeing the bet as nothing but a child's play. "Deal."

Honoka shot her eye at Issei shockingly, in return Issei winked at her in a proof that he is completely aware on what he was doing.

Maki rolled up her sleeves up to her elbow, before she stood up and stretched her arms for a brief moment and then proned down to a push ups position as she maintained the planking position.

And of course, being the pervert Issei is his eyes couldn't help but linger at he bare thighs and then her bootyful BUTT that was screaming to his eyes LOOK AT ME AND FUCK ME, eventhough it was clothed by the skirt.

But just like he mentioned last time, Kuoh Academy uniforms are overpriced and really, reeeaaaallly feast the eyes of those who are experts enough in hentai things. The male uniform looks good and anyone with a perfect body shape suits it perfectly like a prince's attire.

While the female's… Hohoho. Issei loves it so much, he would like to list out the fetish spots for it.

Shoulder scarf, perfectly framing girl's boobs no matter what size just like a picture frame.

Waist part, perfect for anykind of erotic curves. Makes you wanna grab their waist and just protect them.

Short skirt, only with the a gust of the wind can reveal one of the Seven Gates of Heaven.

Skirt fabric, when moist can reveal the shape of butt. AND HOLY SHITE IT CANNOT STAY STILL.

Thighs between the skirt and long socks, perfectly describing the definition o C.

And lastly… the long socks itself. Black, black and the blackest of emo black. So fucking beautiful no matter what kind of dere they are. You put a pair of black socks on a loli dandere? So gorgeous. A pair on a milf? JUST GORGEOUS.

But like seriously? Are they wearing a corset for the uniform!? How will he unravel this fantastic mystery by the end of his graduation dear Lord.

But for the sake of his sanity, he commanded his eyes to stay put and avoided the erotic area, focusing on Maki instead.

The girl put on the usual idol smile, before she lowered her arms down and pushed herself up, succeding her first try "See? This is a piece of cake, e-e-everyone can-.."

"Do it back." Issei gleefully, and, devilishly smiled as he commanded.

What? "What!?."

Issei sighed, before he repeated his words before "I said do it back, your smile was twitching and I would definitely call it a desperate grin."

Maki was confused, looking up to Honoka who also agreed to Issei. "It's true, you were barely smiling back there."

Not giving up yet, Maki burned up a little and then repeated the procedure… only to be told that she needed to repeat it… again.

"Again."

And again…

"Nice try, but try harder."

And again…

"Even a toothless grampa can smile better!."

And again…

"I remembered when I was in Saudi Arabia. This camel smiled at me and other bypassers. Too bad I couldn't snap a photo of it because it had a potential of becoming a famous meme!."

"Aaaarghh! This is ridicolous!."

Frustrated, Maki instantly leapt up and stood on her feet, breathing heavily from both tiredness of trying so hard to do those push ups AND receiving the constant attempts of Issei trying to 'mock' her tireless with his big fat mouth.

"But guess what? I think your face would do better than the camel." Issei snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. And so does Honoka who was gripping her mouth and her belly as if her life depended on it.

Glaring at Issei with the say-it-one-more-time-and-I-will-kill-you look, her face seem to flush because of the teasings her senpais gave her. "Cancel our bet! I will NOT compose the lyrics for you!.".

Wiping off an escaped tear, Issei set his eyes on Maki just to tell another thing to her. "Then that just proves that you didn't tried harder than them."

"What is it then." Maki looked at Issei in with questions in her mind, listening to what the person was about to say next as she knew who was the subject 'them'.

"I'll tell you something. Those three girls had face harder than smiling while trying to do those pushups. More than that, if you think they received any help from other parties then you are dead wrong. I'm speaking the truth here," Issei said and reached to the pocket under his blazer, before taking the lyrics sheet out and showed it to Maki "What you are about to read here is the origin of how three schoolgirls achieve their dreams as idols. Might as well as history. So please…"

Issei looked briefly at Honoka who was stunned and touched by Issei's words, before he gazed eye to eye at Maki with calmness and plead "Would you like to become part of a legend?."

The room was silence and tense, even the sound of a dropped pin can be literally heard by the skies.

Maki mumbled her lips, before she breaked the silence in the room with a positive answer. "F-Fine then."

Issei sighed in relief and Honoka cheered and praised bubbly at Maki's generousity.

"But only reading it! I wouldn't know if I want to compose it so don't expect highly of me alright!." Tsundere-ly, she snatched tha sheet from Issei's hands quickly and sighed.

"You might don't know it but you should, I am so grateful of you right now. Thank you…" Sheepishly, the girl responded to Issei's words with a blush and mumbling lips, before she snapped like the tsundere she is.

"Now get out! Before I suddenly change my mind!."

Issei huffed positively.

"With pleasure… Honoka-san?." Issei signalled, non-verbally telling Honoka to 'lets get out from here'.

"Hai Hai! Thank you so much Maki-chan! You're the best kouhai I've ever had!." Honoka merrily said as she gave Maki a brief noogie and hug, who froze in place at the sudden gesture from Honoka.

The two walked out from the music room after sliding the door close, leaving a baffled Maki alone in the room with the lyric sheets in her hand.

" _Would you like to become part of a legend?."_

"I'll become one… you'll see."

* * *

Gingerly closing the door behind him, Issei looked back once more inside the room through the semi-transparent glass. Finding Maki who has already returned to her business which is scrolling through her phone and… while reading the lyrics lamefully.

Issei rolled his eyes.

But none than that and most importantly, he got the girl to read the lyrics and that's it. And Issei was glad, through his eyes and… experience of talking with fake people, he saw right through Maki that she was going to take serious in this business. Though he wasn't really that sure and he would just pray and hope that she would kindly do so.

Switching his glance to the side, Honoka looked at him with a shit eating grin as she smiled at him in triumph. Returning the grin, Issei raised his palm and then both of them exchanged a hi five, silently cheering behind their voices.

"Honoka-chan? Issei-senpai?."

Issei and Honoka turned their heads to the side, finding the newcomers approaching them with questioning looks.

"Ahh Kotori-chan! Umi-chan!."

Approaching them from the hallway, was Umi and Kotori.

Umi sighed, What is she going to NOT expect anyway? All that she smelled since she arrived here was traces of bullshit-… Wait, and also the smell of rose and fragranced chalk…

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I know you're smelling what _I'm_ cookin." Issei defendingly said at Umi, putting his hands on his waist.

She rolled her eyes to the back.

"Ne ne! We got it! We got her to compose the lyrics for us!." Honoka came forward, excitingly gripping both of her friend's hands who responded with shock.

Sighing in relief, Kotori was glad for once that things Honoka tried to commit didn't turn out bad. Not that she didn't want the song to be composed. She then switch her glance to Issei, the one happen to might be the cause of the success for this "So you really did it huhh… Ise-senpai."

Issei smiled meekly, raising both of his hands in the actually-no manner "Nahh that was nothing, all it took was a vast library about music, experience and honesty when it comes to things like this. But which in this case, this library is in my head so talking and persuading is nothing but a-….."

Issei stopped his babbling, seeing that Umi was glaring at him as she stood infront of Honoka and Kotori, defending them as if Issei was a huge threat to them.

Honoka looked at the situation worrily, Kotori was also confused by the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Uhhh Umi-chan? What's going on here?..." Kotori glanced at Honoka momentarily, getting a shrug of confusion as well.

He suddenly appeared before them and suddenly offered a handful of gold, like who the hell doesn't have an awareness towards a hiding devil infront of them?. Issei opened an eye, finding Umi still glaring at him as she clenched down her fist, showing her intent to defend her friends.

"You… what do you expect from us anyway? Suddenly helping us like this… what is your motive?."

Then there was silence.

It only took a short second before the sound of Issei's sigh resonated, grabbing the attention of the three who has awaited his answer.

"You know… I'm just offering help whenever and however I can, and if I will do it, I'd do it really sincerely and openly. I'm not expecting something in return, but I just like to help people okay?. And besides, can you do this alone?."

Umi answered confidentally "Of course we can, until you budged in our business."

Issei snorted.

"Remember? You guys got a hardtime at even picking a group name by yourselves?."

Umi flinched at the ironic comment.

"Look, I'll do whatever I can until you guys are dependant enough. But for now, I have nothing else to do and I just want to help. I don't want anything in return but just think my help as an accident."

The atmosphere lighten. Honoka and Kotori both brighten up their faces cheerfuly while Umi stood there between confusion and doubt.

Issei slid his hands in his pocket "Besides…".

Issei's sudden silence caught the attention of the three.

"Standing around doing nothing won't get me anywhere."

A Shounen main protagonist? He questioned himself if his life can get interesting after this…

Plus, walking away after awesomely saying your own quote that made people's mouth shut tightly? That would be one of Issei's unimaginable bucket list.

But too bad, for Issei. And Honoka because she was a second too late of warning her senpai.

"Issei-senpai! Watch out!."

Randomly, or coincidentally, Issei's foot stepped into a bucket of dirty-looking water next to the toilet entrance, causing him to amazingly fall slowly towards the floor with his face coming first.

 _BAMMM_

And the girls just couldn't help but smile dryly at Issei's epic fail.

"S-S-Senpai…"

Honoka was halted from letting out another word as Issei gestured his hand in a 'Stop' manner at Honoka while his face is still planted on the floor along with his lower clothes that was soaked by the water.

Issei spoke "Nope. Don't. Never. No. I've dealt with this situation before, and I don't feel any shame for this kind of accident."

In the end, no one laughed anyway.

This is not a cartoon series for fuck sake people.

Across the hallways far from Issei, stood a girl with a buxom figure and purplish hair tied in two chuckled silently.

"You just can't take your eyes off from him anymore right? Nicocchi."

The other figure darted her eyes on the girl with purple hair.

"Don't get it wrong, I just feel bad for dumping him like that. I just should have let him know."

'Stubborn girl.'

The purplenette left the scene as her footsteps lightly echoed through the hall, leaving the other alone.

* * *

 **Well, finally got through this one.**

 **Chapter 1 - 4 will be the prologue of this story. I will still maintain the canon harem in this story too.**

 **This is what I think about this story and it's concept. Don't read if you don't want spoilers.**

 **Okay first of, Issei is STILL Issei in this story. Instead of being addicted to porn, Issei is much more fond of hentai and ero doujins which pretty much is still the same as porn. His Ultraman won't become huge in some parts, but there will be monster fights. So basically, this is an Issei with the Boosted Gear and with the ability to transform into an Ultraman in difficult fights, but his Ultraman form has some Balance Breaker armor elements to it so prepare a strong imagination.**

 **The concept of the harem?... well, there won't be a WAR between the ORC and Muse, it's just that they all like Issei but not in the beginning. I will start with Issei helping and fighting a lot for the girls before the girls can realize that Issei has done so much for them. But, I'm sorry to break it but in one volume where Issei is going to truly obtain his harem... okay I'm not gonna spoil this because I have SOOOO much for this story, so many romance and heartbreaking ideas I just need to pour in.**

 **So, I hope you like this chapter! Chapter three will be easier and I hope will be finished soon.**


End file.
